Outcasts
by merc0
Summary: With Fire Lord Ozai defeated, Zuko comes to the Southern Water Tribe to live out his new life in peace. However, this new life is shortlived as Sozin's Comet makes its appearance. Will the Avatar still be able to save the day? SokkaxZuko yaoi
1. Night of Sadness

Push, pull. A calming and eternal cycle orchestrated in the dance between the moon and ocean. He always found it reassuring, even more so now that he knew Yue, one he loved so dearly, was one of the spirits that caused this phenomenon. Sokka watched the tides go through this dance alone. It had been nearly a year since the great siege which had awakened the Northern Water Tribe to the ever-growing threat of the Fire Nation and taken their princess, his princess, away from them to fill the place of the former Moon Spirit, and not a day went by when his mind and heart ached to be with her again.

On nights like this, when the sky was clear and the moon full, he couldn't sleep the dull ache of the loss of his beloved too much for him to bear. Katara and occasionally even Aang usually stayed up with him on nights like these, though for entirely different reasons. The moon was the source of power for all water benders, and the full moon brought to water benders great and untold powers.

Tonight, though, those two had gone to sleep early. Not even the full moon could invigorate the two after the tiring battle the four of them had undergone against their unknown and dangerous assailant, and once again, Sokka was thrown to the side as Katara, Aang and Toph battled the warrior who could summon flame from his mind.

He'd stopped bringing up his feelings of inadequacy to the others after he'd trained with Master Pian Dao, mainly because of the sense of accomplishment he'd had by gaining the respect of the master swordsman, but also because it seemed that the others still seemed to push him to the side during battles. He'd tried convincing Aang, and at one point even Katara to train with him so that he could have a practical spar to sharpen his skills, but the two quickly became bored with it or forgot about it, because whenever he bugged them, they'd always resort to teaching Aang more bending.

_Stupid Katara and stupid Toph and stupid Aang and their stupid bending._ He sighed and leaned back from his sitting position to look at the silvery glow of the moon. He kicked his foot, sending a small cloud of sand up into the air. "What's so great about bending anyways?" He stood up and kicked some more sand into the air. "Oh no, watch out for the magic puff! It's gonna kill you!" He grumbled to himself as he dropped back to the sands of the beach. "Bending. All it is glorified moving."

"Why couldn't I have been the bender?" he said to no one. "How come Katara couldn't be the meat and boomerang person, although I'm not complaining about that too much. I love meat and I love boomerang. I just…guh, I don't know, want to know what it's like to be in the spot light for once, to get some sort of recognition for who I am or what I do."

He stood up then, looking at the moon one last time before returning to bed, depressed.

------

"It's disgusting out there, isn't it?" Mai asked serenely as she wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck. The two stood on an open catwalk inside the great palace halls of the Fire Nation. The boy himself was leaning against the railing slightly, overlooking the vast expanse of his palace and the surrounding capital city. Flickering torch lights blotted the dark city beneath them, and flame-lined streets created snakes of trails throughout the city, ending at its walls. Shouts from marching sentries could be heard in the distance, a welcome sound in the monotony that is palace life.

"What is?" he asked the girl softly as he placed a hand on hers.

"Everything," she told him as she planted a kiss on his cheek. "It's so sweet and picturesque. I can't stand it." Zuko turned a little to her and frowned.

"I think it's beautiful, actually," he told her truthfully. She giggled and rubbed his shoulder.

"You can't be serious," she said in a light tone. "It's so quaint. Like they don't even know what's going on outside of those walls."

"That's probably because they don't," he muttered to himself. He felt Mai tense behind him and release him from her hold.

"What's wrong, Zuko?" she asked the young man as she moved to stand next to him. "You haven't been yourself lately."

"Myself?" he asked softly. "I don't even know who that is anymore."

Mai sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"So much has happened," he told her. "We've conquered the Earth Kingdom, and we're about to mount an attack against the Northern Water Tribe and eradicate what's left of the Southern Tribe. Not to mention my father acts as if I was never banished, my sister has given me more respect than she ever has in my life, and Uncle Iroh is wasting away in a prison somewhere. I was running for my life from you and Azula three months ago, and was about to become allies with the Avatar. This life change is so sudden. I think you'd be a bit overwhelmed as well."

Mai looked at him with a small look of understanding before moving her hand to his face. "I see," she said simply. "Well, I know who you are." He looked at her suspiciously. "You're Zuko, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, and son of Fire Lord Ozai. You're loved by your people, and the man who stopped the threat of the Avatar, Aang. You're a brilliant person, and my boyfriend."

He smiled a bit and wrapped the young girl in an embrace. "Thanks, Mai," he whispered softly."

"No problem, Zuko," she returned.

-----

Her words didn't comfort him. Long after the girl returned to her home near the palace, Zuko lay awake, thinking of all the things that had transpired, unable to shake the words his uncle had given him when he'd visited him last, of his lineage to Avatar Roku, and the final choice he had to make, to stay with his father and throw the world out of balance, or help bring the end of a tyrant. He made no illusions of that. He and Iroh had come to many an oppressed people while in hiding from his sister. He knew what the Dai Li had done to the people of Ba Sing Se after Azula had overthrown the Earth Kingdom.

If his father was a tyrant, why was this decision so hard to make?

His mind returned to the time he helped the Avatar against the Dai Li underneath Lake Laogai. After the fight, he'd been rendered helplessly sick until he'd made the all-encompassing choice to shirk off his never-ending quest to capture the Avatar, only to be seduced by his sister's words, betraying not only Iroh, the Avatar, and his friends, but himself. Since then, the boy had been more lost and confused than he'd ever been in exile.

He sighed to himself as he returned to his bed, depressed.


	2. The Fleet

Sokka stood on the cliffs of the island he chose to be the rendezvous point for the invasion. In the distance, he could see a small fleet mounting their way to the harbor he'd shown his father before they left the Fire Navy ship they'd captured. At first, all Sokka could see were several Fire Nation warships at the front of the line of the fleet, a sign that he himself found disturbing. For a while, he thought that the Fire Nation had discovered their plans, or even worse, had discovered that the Avatar was still alive. His worries were quelled, though, when he saw several ships that belonged to the Earth Kingdom, and an even bigger relief, that Water Tribe warships and longboats accompanied them.

Katara and Aang were standing with him now, watching the fleet come into the cove that would serve as a harbor for the secret invasion. The sounds of excited men and women along with the oppressive rumble of Fire Navy ships echoed throughout the island, awakening even Toph. Said young girl grumbled in an annoyed sort of way before moving to sit next to the others.

"What's going on?" she asked groggily.

"The fleet's here," Sokka told her happily. "The invasion is going to start."

"Oh, yeah!" The girl shouted out. "Let's do some _damage_!" She pumped her fist in the air and pounded her foot on the floor. The ground beneath her propelled her into the air, causing her to back flip before neatly falling to the floor. Sokka smiled and rubbed her hair for a moment. She grabbed his arm and knocked the hand off her head in frustration. "Stop with the touchy-feely stuff, Snoozles, you're making me vomit."

Sokka laughed and started to walk down the natural slope that led into the cove. At least now he would be listened to.

----

"Just SHUT UP!" Sokka screamed impatiently at the Earth Kingdom soldier that was guarding the tent set up by his father, Bato, and a few others to be the tent where all the big wigs talked things out. Aang, Hakoda, Bato, The Mechanist they met in the Air Nomad temple, the former Earth King, Bumi, and several others that were apparently big in the war were in there. Katara was even extended an invitation, but she'd refused to go.

"Watch who you're-."

"I don't care who I'm talking to!" Sokka shot out at the man. "The whole idea of making this place our rendezvous point _and _most of the planning for this whole invasion was done by me!" At this, the soldier just laughed before looking at Sokka in a condescending manner.

"And who would you be, Water Tribe?" He interrogated.

Sokka glared at him and brought his face close to the other's in a glare. "I'm Sokka, of the Southern Water Tribe, and companion of the Avatar. I'm pretty sure they want me to be here."

The man straightened up for a moment in thought before sneering at the young warrior. "Nope. They said they wanted Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, companion of the Avatar. Didn't say anything about a Sokka."

"WHAT?!" Sokka shouted out. "You can't be _serious_!" He growled a bit as the man gave a sober nod. "Fine, whatever," he mumbled. "I don't want to be involved with the stupid war meeting anyway."

Sokka marched off in a huff, ignoring the obvious snort of laughter that emitted from the guard as he walked away. He weaved his way through the ever-growing maze of tents that were being pitched up across the island, searching for a familiar face, if any. He'd run into a few of the Kyoshi warriors, but none of them were Suki, much to his disappointment. He spoke with a few earlier that morning, and even joined them in their morning practice, but all any of them would say is that she and her group had never returned from Ba Sing Se. They'd appointed a new leader, a young girl named Akiko, to head the Kyoshi Warriors until Suki returned, but Sokka could tell that they knew something was wrong.

The boy returned to the cliff face from where he spotted the advancing fleet and watched as the last of the ships made their way into the large cove. He sighed to himself as he watched. _So much for being useful_, he thought to himself.

----

It was two days later that the Fire Nation learned of the invasion.

A captured Fire Navy warship was spotted some distance away from the rendezvous before being apprehended by a small fleet of Fire Nation soldiers. Upon capture, the soldiers discovered that every person on the ship was of the Northern Water Tribe. The Water Tribe warriors put up a valiant effort that, in the end, proved useless against the designers of the ship they'd commandeered.

Although Fire Lord Ozai was not present, he'd commanded his children, Zuko and Azula, to preside over the interrogation of one of the prisoners there, a general of the Water Tribe forces, and apparently a skilled water bender.

Zuko had entered the dry and hot room and immediately began to feel the effects the room had on him. He grunted as he wiped some of the sweat from his forehead.

"Hello, brother," a perversely calm voice behind him called out. He turned around to see his sister, Azula strut up to him with her typical air of confidence. Instead of her usual palace garb, or even the Fire Army uniform she'd put on, Azula was wearing a much-more-than-usual revealing outfit. Every color she had on seemed to darken from the last, if that was possible.

"What's with your outfit?" he asked the girl as she stopped next to him.

Azula laughed and fingered her garb. "This old thing? I asked Father if I could take a more…proactive role in the interrogation. He naturally agreed." She gave him her trademark smile as a dark-skinned man was brought in. He appeared to be not quite in his middle ages, but it was apparent with the small patch of graying hair in his wolf tail- A Water Tribe warrior mark, Zuko reminded himself- that he was close. His face was bruised up, and his eye seemed swollen with a bruise.

He noted grimly that he looked slightly like the Water peasants that aided the Avatar, and could have been a relative, had it not been for his knowledge that the two were from the Southern Tribe. He then smacked himself mentally for reminding himself of the Avatar and his questionable life status.

The guards that had ushered in the man subdued the valiantly fighting man, before strapping him into an elaborate body prison designed to hold benders.

"Commander…Arrluk, is it not?" Azula said coldly as they finally put him in restraints. "It's a surprise, seeing you in my presence. I thought you would have died by now."

"I'm not easy to kill," Arrluk grunted out.

"We'll see about that," was Azula's reply. "Now, Arrluk, let's not disillusion ourselves as to what's going on here." She turned away from him and motioned to the guards. One moved near Zuko, bowing as he passed, and stopped at a door nearby.

"BRING IN THE SERUM!" the guard yelled, making Zuko flinch at the decibel. A resounding call was heard, and, a few minutes later, a cart was wheeled out. Situated on the cart was a box, where the occasional growl was heard.

"Good," Azula said dully as the cart was placed before her. She unlatched the box and fearlessly stuck her hand in. A moment later, she pulled out a small animal, mammalian in appearance, but its tail was rigid and sectioned, like a bug's.

"Do you know what this is, Commander?" she asked. After a moment of silence, she continued. "This is a scorperine. Very tame, if you know how to handle them. And few do. But if you rile them up, they tend to get a bit….skittish, if you will." This was when the sister he'd known and feared for nearly a year came to the fore. "Now, Arrluk. You will tell me everything you know and why you found it necessary to commandeer a Fire Navy vessel. If you do not answer me, or I find your questions unsatisfactory, I'll let this little brute have some fun with you. And while scorperine stings are not fatal…immediately, they are _very_ painful."


	3. The Eve of Black Sun

It was time.

Sokka and Toph, along with a few earth benders and Kyoshi warriors, were now boarding the invasion flagship. Sometime during the night, all the stuffy old people and Aang had finally come to a decision. The first ships would all be stolen Fire Nation vessels, mostly earth benders, as water benders, with their dark skin, would be much easier to spot than Earth Kingdom warriors. Followed by them would be the vessels of each nation, joined together in the first united opposition against the Fire Lord in one hundred years. Sokka couldn't keep a smile off of his face. Every time he thought of their plan, _his _plan, finally going into action, he would get a small fit of the smiles. Even Toph seemed to notice his change of mood as they walked onto the deck of the flagship.

"Why are you so happy, Sokka?" she inquired as they made their way to the barracks below. I haven't felt you this excited since the time we were invited to that feast in Ba Sing Se."

Sokka smiled and ruffled her hair, earning a solid punch in the arm. "Progress, my dear little lady. Progress." He saw the confusion on her face, so he clarified. "Everything we've done. All the sacrifices we made. It's all been leading up to this moment. There have been loads of times where I questioned why I'd left my tribe to help a twelve-year-old kid I didn't even know at the time, especially when the things we did didn't seem to help anyone. I'm just happy, Toph. Really, really happy."

Toph smiled and punched him in the arm, harder this time. "Don't go being all mushy now, Sokka. Leave that to Aang and the Sugar Queen."

-----

The flagship was ready to leave. Sokka, Katara, Hakoda, Aang, and Toph, all stood in the bridge, watching (as best as some of them could) several of the Mechanist's people fiddle with the odd machinery in there that operated the ship. Sokka and Hakoda were playing Pai Sho together while Aang, Katara, and Toph talked with each other about their roles in getting to the Fire Lord.

"The plan's simple enough," Katara said as she combed her hair for the millionth time that day. "We travel down the Secret River, getting as close to the Fire Palace as we can, hopefully getting past the walls of the Capital City. From there, we do everything we can to make it to the palace."

"It sounds good in theory," Toph said casually, "but how good will it work when we actually do it? I mean, we've fought an army of Earth benders before, but Aang and I mastered that element. This is foreign territory here, in every sense of the phrase." She sighed as she felt Aang shiver to himself. "No pressure, though, right?"

Sokka laughed a little as he caught the indignant look on Aang's face. He moved his white lotus tile across the board, blocking a potentially effective gambit by his father. "Of course there's no pressure, guys. All the vessels are present and accounted for, and everyone has been avoiding other Fire Nation vessels as often as possible. The chances that the Fire Nation knowing of this invasion are slim to none at all."

If only he knew.

-----

At the same time Sokka was musing about the rebellion's progress, Zuko was fretting over the news of the invasion. Commander Arrluk had succumbed to the scorperine venom before he could give all the information Azula wanted, but he had given enough. A small army was at this moment making its way to the capital in an attempt to enter the city covertly and attack the Fire Lord whilst caught off guard. It was sobering news, and the way it was obtained made the Fire Prince nearly vomit.

Azula, however, seemed to be in a total opposite mood. The girl was working nonstop to redouble the fortifications in the palace, making sure each guard squad had an even balance of benders and non-benders. She was leaving nothing to chance.

After the interrogation, Azula called an emergency war meeting, which caught most people off guard. These things were planned days, even weeks in advance, but no one, not even the Fire Lord himself, questioned the calling of the highest-ranked members of the bureaucracy. Zuko was now sitting at the end of the war room table, a map of the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom colonies laid out before them. Azula sat next to him, and both were in full Fire Nation armor.

"It looks like they're caught off-guard," Zuko said as she steadied herself. "Like they've never done anything spontaneous."

"Perfect," the girl said confidently. Zuko eyed her for a moment before returning his attention to the others at the table. She began to speak, her voice much more soft-toned, but not any less quiet. "Honored Gentlemen of the Fire Nation," she began, looking at each person in turn. "It is an honor to be in your presence, as I am sure you feel honored to be in the presence of my father."

"Yes, your Highness," one man, Admiral Chen, spoke out. He was an older man, used to things being blunt and to the point. Azula had admired him as a child. "But can we get to the matter at hand? I'm sure we can all rest safely without the use of long-winded pleasantries."

"Indeed, Admiral," Azula said calmly while giving him the gesture of respect. "As you all know, the Fire Navy has recently apprehended a commandeered Fire Navy warship, manned by soldiers of the Northern Water Tribe." A few murmurs were heard across the table at this, confirming her statement. "I personally saw over the interrogation of the man in charge, Commander Arrluk. After a few hours of interrogation, he informed us of what he'd been doing and why he and his men were so far from the North Pole." More excited murmurs, this time in surprise. "My brother will continue from here."

Zuko looked at her in surprise, and beneath the table he felt her nudge his foot. The young prince nodded and cleared his throat. "As my sister was saying, Arrluk gave us all the information he could before his untimely death. Commander Arrluk and his men were only one group among possibly hundreds of vessels making their way to Fire Nation territory." A small series of gasps were issued here. "Now, wait," Zuko said, trying to quell the obvious surprise. "Arrluk never gave the exact amount of vessels, but he seemed certain that number of vessels was a high one."

"Hundreds of Fire Navy Vessels?" Another man, who Zuko had no idea of his name, questioned. "Surely, we would have noticed that many missing ships."

"The man said only a few ships were commandeered to keep suspicion down," Azula spoke up. "Upon further review, I and several of my trusted advisors looked at the Navy stock charts and have noticed several unexplained disappearances of Fire Navy warships, some Imperial Class. The estimates that number in the hundreds would be Earth Kingdom rebels, Water Tribe warriors, mercenary crews, and possibly traitors."

"Commander Arrluk confirmed the presence of Chief Hakoda of the Southern Tribe, his children Sokka and Katara, and Toph Bei-Fong, former companions of the Avatar. Also among their ranks are the Kyoshi Warriors, several Northern Water Tribe figureheads, and Earth Kingdom rebel factions." Zuko looked at each of the members of the council and stopped at the face of is father. It was impassive, yet interested at the same time. Zuko continued.

"Arrluk succumbed to the interrogation techniques before we could get their position, but we do know that on this day, they are leaving a remote island and heading on with their invasion plan." He sat then, and his sister stood then.

"Good gentlemen. The other nations of the world have finally banded together, though at this time it would seem too late for them to make a difference. Nevertheless, one cannot ignore a malicious fly, no matter how small and insignificant it may seem. They are weak. Their Avatar is dead, the Earth Kingdom is conquered, and it is only a matter of time before the Water Tribes are erased as utterly as the now-extinct Air Nomads. A footnote in the history of this great nation." A few mumbles of approval before Azula continued on.

"But weakness often creates desperation. This desperation cause the Avatar to hide for one hundred years. This desperation led to the defeat during the Great Siege of the North and the death of Admiral Zhao. We must nip this accursed weed in the bud, tear out its roots, and set the weed aflame in our palms. As such, I propose to you good men that our watches be redoubled, all available Fire Nation troops brought to the Capital City, and any suspicious persons arrested without question."

Although her plan wasn't perfect, it was eventually hammered out to something that all people attending the meeting were satisfied on.

Zuko left that meeting alone, his head full of troubled thoughts. Tonight he would be going to see his Uncle. It was imperative.

After all, even if Zuko didn't know, it was the Eve of the Day of Black Sun.

----

The moon was surprisingly still full that night, though it had been nearly a week since he'd sat alone on that beach, contemplating his place in the group, and in the grand scheme of things. He was pleased to see that he wasn't the only one up so late this night. He was now in the presence of Water benders beyond just Aang and Katara. Not only that, but they had regular people pacing the deck, nervous of what the next day would bring them.

Sokka sighed and walked to the guardrail, watching the Secret River carrying them to Ozai's palace. Things seemed to be going perfectly, despite the awkwardness of the Water Tribe members who'd donned Fire Nation armor for the first time. It was far more restricting than the thick parkas and flowing robes that served as armor for the tribes.

"Leachy nut for your thoughts?" a young, yet mature, voice behind him asked. Sokka turned around to see his sister donned in the make up and clothing of the Yu Yan Archers. He smiled awkwardly at her.

"You look totally weird in that," he commented off-hand. Katara grunted and spun around, her look of frustration evermore hilarious due to the face paint she wore.

"I'm serious, Sokka. You've been a bit to yourself lately. It's not like you." He gulped as he caught his sister's look. It shown with concern for him.

"It's nothing, really," he told her. "We've been out here for two years nearly, most of the time just us three or four. I'm still trying to get used to us being around other people."

"Oh," she said, appearing satisfied. "Well, if you do need something, Sokka, you can tell me." She put her hand on his shoulder for a moment before moving on.

----

Zuko made his way through the Fire Palace once again. He wore the black suit he'd used to wear when masquerading as the Blue Spirit, but now he let his face show. The appearance of the Blue Spirit in the Fire Nation would not bode well at all for anyone.

Running quickly through the night, Broadswords sheathed, he made the run from the palace to the stone prison without getting winded. After the usual threats, he entered his uncle's cell chamber. The old man was already awake.

"I was expecting you, young prince," Iroh said calmly. "Tomorrow is a big day. Many things are going to happen."

Zuko looked at him for a moment. "You already know about the invasion?" he asked the man.

"No," Iroh said to the boy. "But the Avatar's companions are crafty. They know about Sozin's Comet, and were planning to attack before it arrived. Tomorrow would only be natural for the arrival of an assault, even if the scale is small."

"You're being cryptic again, uncle."

Iroh chuckled a bit and nodded. "I suppose I am. Tell me, Zuko. Do you know what an eclipse is?" Zuko shook his head. Iroh nodded and smiled a bit. "I would have guessed as much. You know that the Sun gives Fire benders their ability to bend."

"Yes, uncle," Zuko said impatiently, not making a connection.

"An eclipse is a day in the year when the Sun Spirit and Moon Spirit meet with one another on the physical plane. To do so, the Moon moves from the night sky, blocking the sun. This, in effect, is like a full moon, bringing Water benders to the height of their abilities," Iroh told the boy.

"And Fire benders should be stronger, too, right?" Zuko asked. Iroh shook his head, his eyes closed.

"The eclipse is known to the Fire Sages as the Day of Black Sun. The moon is able to completely blot out the energy of the sun, yet leave behind its corona. The effect of this is much like what we saw at the North Pole when Admiral Zhao killed the Moon Spirit."

"You mean…"

"Yes," Iroh answered. "On the day of Black Sun, Fire Benders will be unable to access their bending."


	4. The Battle of the Fire Nation

The majority of the main fleet had broken off from them during the night, opting to assault the Capital City in order to throw the Fire Nation off-guard. Now, only one small Fire Navy vessel was making its way down the secret River, determined to make it to their destination before the end of the day. Normally, Sokka would have been worried, but the Mechanist had been able to figure out and replicate convincing Fire Nation Tanks, which were now occupied by Water Tribe warriors, while Earth Kingdom warriors followed on Komodo Rhinos.

Hawky had returned to Sokka while they were making preparations to leave, a Godsend to him. He'd given the Hawk to Bato so the man could inform Sokka of their arrival. They were close now, but they had made port at some river town while they waited for Hawky to return. In the mean time, Toph, Katara, Aang, and the other benders worked on their bending in small groups- while a guard made sure no one was looking, of course- and Sokka and Akiko, the Kyoshi Warrior, fighting each other in the style of the warriors of Kyoshi. Both wore Fire Navy uniforms, but were still using the weapons proper to a Kyoshi Warrior.

Sokka spun a kick around to attack the girl, but she was too quick for him, crouching beneath the kick and moving forward into the area where his legs joined together. Sokka flew back from the force of the blow, but in moments, was back on his feet. "You're good," he panted out to the bleached-blonde girl.

Akiko smiled and nodded. "You're not so bad yourself, Water Tribe." The two were circling each other now, making the occasional strike, which was in turn diverted by the defender. Their battle continued on like this until the cry of a hawk was heard in the distance. A few moments later, a Messenger Hawk, flew onto the vessel and landed neatly on Sokka's outstretched arm.

"Hey there, Hawky!" Sokka said affectionately, rubbing the bird's head. The small bird crooned for a moment before the Water Tribe boy took the parchment from the pack on his back. Unrolling it carefully, he read the letter inscribed there.

_Sokka and Hakoda,_

_The army's close to the Capital City now. Several Fire Nation battalions have tried apprehending us, but we took care of them. It seems to be that the Fire Nation learned of our invasion in advance. When this concern was voiced, people noticed that Commander Arrluk's men never arrived. This doesn't bode well. We request at this time that you continue your advance to the capital._

_May the Spirits guide your actions,_

_Bato_

Sokka smiled and called out to his father. "What is it, son?" Hakoda called back from the bridge.

"We need to get going!"

----

The sun burned brightly in the sky, high noon. Most were baking in their armor, but not Zuko. Having spent many days at sea, both hot and cold, he'd grown accustomed to prolonged exposure to his patron spirit. He may have been as surly as the rest in different circumstances, but Zuko was finally doing something familiar. Three years chasing rumors, making deals with people no dignified royal would even dream about, participating in hopeless battles, and taking on people many times older than he, did that to a person.

A black-ribbon messenger hawk arrived earlier that morning, telling of the advance of the rebel forces onto the Capital City. Their numbers were as large as Azula had predicted, possibly larger, and because of the suddenness of their arrival, few were prepared for battle when they tore through towns and outposts. Ill news, most would say, but for some reason, his sister seemed particularly happy. When he would ask her about why she was so chipper, all she would do was smile knowingly and tell him, "You'll see, brother."

For a moment he'd thought she knew about the significance of the day, but threw that away. The girl was a master Fire bender, her main and possibly only weapon during combat. To take that away would be like depriving hearing from a dogfish or the sight from a messenger hawk.

The Day of Black Sun. His uncle talked about it with such certainty, as if he knew more than what he'd told Zuko. After his talk with the boy, he escaped, giving the boy forgiveness as he left, telling him they would see each other again soon.

Zuko shook his head as he heard his sister. "They're coming." His head perked up and looked out from their position on the battlements of the city walls. In the distance a thick, soupy fog was seen roiling through the hillocks leading to the city. The progress was slow, seemingly natural.

"How can you tell?" he asked her. She shook her head and explained.

"It's too late for a fog to roll in. Besides, the rivers are to the North. That fog is coming from the South. They're here, and they brought Water benders." She snorted. "I'm surprised any Water benders volunteered. They're our polar opposite country and so far away from their precious source."

---

It wasn't until nearly an hour later that the fog got close enough to be a problem. By then, Azula had posted archers around the battlements, as well as two Fire benders at each catapult. Until then, it was their move to make.

The fog rolled onward, and now, Zuko could feel the beginnings of the thick mist roil up the walls and ramparts and caress his skin in an eerie sort of embrace. Azula raised her hand into the air, signaling anyone within sight. As a backup, in case she couldn't be seen from far away, she began to yell commands. "All Fire benders heat this place up! I want this fog gone NOW!"

His sister's cold voice awoke him from his stupor, as well as the other benders. He breathed in, activating the chi in his belly, and high into the air he shot a long stream of flame, soon to be joined by similar orange jets and the occasional blue one. Quickly, the heat started drying up the air, and shapes began to form in the mists.

Soldiers, all wearing the Fire Nation uniform, with the occasional change with field medics and Yu Yan archers, were standing very near the wall. But Zuko could tell immediately that many of these people weren't Fire Nation. Their face were too full, their skin tones too different to be Fire Nation.

Many Fire Nation tanks were stationary before the wall, and quickly troops were moving out of the tanks, making formations. Behind them, Komodo Rhinos were joining the group, roaring their unique call.

There were hundreds of people, possibly even thousands. All were coming for them, to put a stop to the bloody warpath that the Fire Nation had created.

This was the rebellion.

"Archers! Catapults!" Azula cried out. "Draw your weapons! Man your stations!" A flurry of activity was heard as people ran back and forth, bows being strung and drawn, large lumps of charcoal being rolled into catapults before being lit on fire, commands being issued out, and below them, the sound of marching and the intimidating mechanical noise of Fire Nation tanks making their way across the ground, bearing down on them, all rang in Zuko's ears.

Once again, the chaos was pierced by his sister's shrill yell. "Fire!" the girl ordered. The twang of bowstring, followed by the whistle of flaming arrows greeted Zuko's ears as hundreds of brown and red pinpricks flew high into the air. He watched in amazement as the arrows arched up, slowed down for a moment, and then turned down again, gaining momentum as they pierced through the air, quickly gaining terminal velocity. Zuko was sure it was over for the first wave of warriors, but then something happened. Each person in the first row of each battalion stepped forward, and in a crouching uppercut, created an enormous wall, effectively blocking the barrage of arrows. The small flaming missiles either bounced off or stuck into the newly-formed barricade, the people behind it unharmed.

A loud cracking noise was heard, followed by a near-deafening boom as the wall exploded outward. Boulders, the size of a man, flew toward them at near-impossible speeds. Some of the men let out screams of terror, and some even started to flee as the earth struck the city walls. Then, through the dusty crevice, poured out hundreds of men and women, shouting the joined battle cries of the Southern and Northern Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom soldiers, Earth Forest rebels, and Kyoshi Warriors, a frightening mixture of guttural noises that added an even more surreal sense to this battle.

"Hold your ground!" Azula cried out to the men. "Fire the catapults! Ready another volley! These maggots are weak and _begging_ for us to crush them under our heels!" The familiar thwack of launching catapults greeted Zuko's ears as he watched flaming charcoal fly through the air and crush the people beneath them, or alternatively, break up midair as Earth benders worked their influence on them.

They were quickly advancing towards the wall when his sister grabbed his arm. "Come with me, Zuko," she told him sternly. "We have some work to do." Without his approval, the black-haired girl ran him across the battlements, running down a set of stairs to be greeted by several soldiers and Ty Lee and Mai.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked them quickly.

Ty Lee had a serious expression on her face as she fidgeted at the wall, her soft face cringing at the sounds of explosions and screaming. "Azula requested that we come to the Secret River with her."

"The Secret River?" he asked, turning to the princess in question. "Why there?"

"Think about it, Zuko," she told him. "As much as I hate to admit it, the Avatar's friends are crafty, and that Water Tribe trash said his friends were part of that force. Something in my stomach tells me that they may have found out about the Secret River."

"But only-."

"Royals know of its location, I know," she cut him off. "But if you look at atlases and the like, it shouldn't be too hard to find out where it is. I found a common one and was able to trace a channel that led right into the palace, possibly the river itself. So stop arguing and come with me."

----

Something was wrong. Sokka could feel it in his gut, and his comrades could, too, he could tell. The river they were on split, and Sokka guided them onto the path that served as the Fire Nation's Secret River. The current was calmer here, but it eventually led into a long cave that was carved out into a tunnel. Lanterns were lit, and people began to rest. Med-benders healed bruises, cuts, and sore muscles. Nobody wanted to be in bad shape when it was time to go into battle. Sokka, Katara, Toph, Hakoda, and Aang were sitting in the bridge again, watching the uneventful scenery speed by.

"So," Katara said awkwardly, breaking the silence. "How long is it until we reach the palace?"

"Not long," Sokka told her. "This channel is cutting through a mountain path, straying from the current created by the river. The mountains serve as an Eastern defense against assailants, with its only trail being this channel. It cuts directly into the palace before emptying out into canals created by the Fire Nation, where, eventually, it rejoins the nearby river."

"That sounds convenient," Aang interjected.

"It's supposed to be," Hakoda told the boy. "The Secret River is man-made, after all. It serves as an escape route for Fire Nation royals in the event of an emergency, or if the city falls to invaders. It's also its greatest weakness for the royals' defense, as we're showing right now."

"Chief Hakoda!" Akiko's voice called out from the darkness. The armor-clad girl pointed into the distance. "We're nearing the end of the tunnel!" Indeed, a small smudge of light was steadily growing in the distance, a beacon of hope for Sokka, telling him his journey was nearly done. The boy stood up, disregarding his previous feelings of dread, and grinned at the others on the bridge.

"Ladies, gentlemen, animals of all species," at this Hawky and Momo perked up in curiosity. "This is what we've been training for. What we've been fighting for. Everything we've done since the North Pole- and in Aang's case, since he was frozen in ice- has been all for this moment. Now, I don't want to be all touchy-feely with you guys, but-."

"Sokka?" Toph asked kindly.

"Yes?" Sokka questioned mildly.

"Shut up."

Some time later, the boat started to slow as it crept slowly out of the mouth of the tunnel, letting the gentle current guide the boat. Water benders stood on both sides of the warship along with archers, watching and waiting for the boat to anchor. Sokka, Hakoda, and Toph, along with Akiko, Longshot, and Smellerbee, stood in small groups with other crew members. All were quiet, and all that could be heard was the gentle sloshing of the water against the sides of the hull.

Suddenly, the anchor began to drop with a loud clinking sound that made Sokka jump in surprise. Toph snickered some as the Water benders began moving in rhythmic patterns. Push, pull on the water. Eventually, their movements quickened, and ice slides were formed. The ship's gangplank was lost upon theft of the ship, so Water bending was used, instead.

One by one in quick succession, the ship emptied out onto the earthen pathways that lined the large and, Sokka noticed, ornate palace. Hakoda landed just behind him, and with hand signals, called Aang and Katara to him as Toph managed to slide down without any injury.

"We'll stay with you for as long as possible, and then provide a distraction for you until you defeat the Fire Lord. Sokka, Katara, stay with him for as long as possible." His children nodded solemnly. He stood up again and motioned for the warriors to move on.

Silently the group raced on, making their way down the long walkway to the palace. Off in the distance was an enormous set of double doors, built large and heavy in the case of an invading force- in case of someone like them. They were nearly there, when all of a sudden, a streak of lightning blazed down the path of the river. Several yells of surprise were heard as a group of soldiers headed by five people walked out. In the back were the princess' lackeys, the ever-gloomy Mai, and the ever-chipper Ty Lee. In front of them was Prince Zuko, standing indecisively next to his smug younger sister, the one who'd fired the blast of lightning. The biggest surprise, though, was the youngish-looking man heading the group. A long-haired man, gentle in appearance, yet something about him set off warning bells in the minds of everyone there. He was not to be taken lightly, this one, for he was the man who headed the war, the nightmare of every oppressed Earth Kingdom citizen, the hated enemy of the Southern Water Tribe and the distant threat to the Northern Tribe. This man was the revered dictator of the Fire Nation.

"Fire Lord Ozai." Sokka heard his father say.

----

"Chief Hakoda," Lord Ozai said in a condescending tone, still advancing, the enemy frozen before his presence, despite Azula's attack. "I find it…troubling to see your face here, so far away from home. Surely you have better things to do than attack my kingdom unwarranted."

"Unwarranted?" Hakoda demanded indignantly. "If I recall correctly, Lord Sozin, Lord Azulon, and you yourself have all authorized the attacks and genocide of my people."

"I see that you are neither blind nor limited by your rather unfortunate position at the bottom of the world," Ozai mused sarcastically. "So, enough with the sincerities. I do believe you were attempting to, as the commoners say, take me down, although, what is the use? Your Avatar is dead. There's nothing you can do to me."

"That's where you're wrong!" Zuko looked to see a boy next to the man identified as Hakoda. It was the Water Tribe boy, along with his sister, Katara. And next to him was the blind Earth bender they picked up, the Bei-Fong girl. And behind them was a young boy with dark hair in a Fire Nation school uniform, wearing a headband. Said boy moved in front of the others, staff in hand, and slowly and confidently removed the headband. As he did this, Zuko's stomach dropped and never returned. "Fire Lord Ozai, I'd like to introduce you to Aang." The headband dropped to reveal a blue arrow-shaped tattoo. "The Avatar."

The effect of the boy's name was instant. Twin jets of flame shot forward, only to be greeted by two flying streams of water. The projectiles met in midair, vaporizing the water into a small haze of steam. Chaos ensued as his father moved at impossible speeds, followed by his sister, Ty Lee and Mai, and the soldiers. Zuko, though, couldn't move. Things were so surreal for him. People rushed back and forth around him, fighting as hard as they could. It was like Zuko was in the middle of a dream where no one could see him, and for a moment, it seemed as though it was.

This stupor was shaken off, though, as he felt a familiar pair of blue eyes fix on him. He looked closer, and he saw the Water Tribe boy rushing toward him, brandishing a sword made from a strange black material, instead of his typical boomerang or bladed club. On gut instinct, Zuko drew his twin broadswords in time to block a powerful and, to Zuko's surprise, practiced strike.

"Fire Nation scum!" Sokka cried out angrily as he and the prince began a graceful dance of sparking swords and clanging metal, which would only end when the other lay on the steps of the palace, dead. "You ruined everything! This war would be over if it weren't for you! The Earth Kingdom would have had more of a fighting chance! Yue would still be alive!" Zuko listened hollowly to the boy's accusations, agreeing silently to every one of them.

The two were getting tired, and Zuko was beginning to fear for his life more as the boy improvised new attacks from seemingly nowhere. With a fake attack from his swords, Zuko kicked the boy to the floor, causing the kid to grunt. Zuko moved his hand to point at the boy, and in a silent, remorseful voice, said, "I didn't want to do this." He pulled his fist back, summoning the fire inside, and shot his hand out.

Nothing happened. The two boys looked in surprise at each other for a moment, when both realized the sky was quickly darkening. All looked up to see the sun slowly but surely being blotted out by a dark object. The moon spirit, Zuko remembered.

The Day of Black Sun had arrived.


	5. Black Sun Reigns

**A/N: Sorry guys for this chapter. It's kinda short, and the details of their escape are a bit sketchy. This was meant to be part of the last chapter, but I was too lazy to add to it. Still, I hope you enjoy, nonetheless. Well, on with the story. AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! It's your comments that keep me going. So FEED ME!!!**

The Day of Black Sun had arrived.

It was a quick, and obviously unexpected change of tides for the Fire benders, and even the soldiers, as the enemy stumbled around, dumbfounded. The Fire benders were lost, and, to Sokka's slight disgust, saw some were crying as they tried summoning the flames within. No one did anything for a minute, the Fire Nation soldiers too dumbfounded, and the attackers only pitied their enemy. This moment of stupor, though, was broken as a guttural cry was issued out from someone.

Everyone turned to see a young boy with long brown hair and darkish skin moaning in pain, a long sword impaling him from behind. Blood trickled down his body, the red fluid quickly staining the archer's uniform he wore. Sokka's face fell when he saw who it was, and grief-driven anger filled his body. Faintly, he heard the voice of his sister calling out Haru's name. A water whip lashed out and flung the teenaged girl back, knocking her into a column. With that, the battle was on once again. The Fire benders were quickly disposed of or surrendered, but many of the non-benders, along with Azula, Zuko, and Ozai, were trained well in the martial arts, and were giving a valiant fight still.

Aang seemed to be tiring out, but for whatever reason, Sokka couldn't tell, and wouldn't even warrant a guess as Zuko and he resumed their feverish sword battle. Both were pouring everything they had into this fight, Sokka because of all the injustices the Fire Nation did to him and Zuko's betrayal at Ba Sing Se, and Zuko because he knew if he didn't the younger boy would kill him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sokka saw Ty Lee front flip over the two and land in front of Toph. Before the girl could react, Ty Lee had pressed several points on the girl's body. Toph stumbled to the floor and cried out helplessly. "She…she took away my bending! I can't see anything at all!" Sokka turned then in concern for his friend. As soon as he did that, though, he felt the hilt of Zuko's blade bash him in the head. Once again, Sokka was sent tumbling to the floor.

The young warrior looked up to see his Fire Nation counterpart standing over him, with what was surprisingly a look of remorse. Sokka couldn't help but try and decipher the meaning, until he realized one of the boy's swords was now pressed lightly against his neck. He felt a small trickle of blood go down his neck. "Go ahead. Do it," Sokka ordered the boy. "What are you waiting for?"

Zuko sighed and brought the blade from the boy's neck. "I'm not going to kill you." Zuko sheathed his blade and stepped away. "I made my decision. I can't fight for this Nation anymore, honor be damned." Sokka looked at him suspiciously, and was going to say something, when a blast of flame knocked the boy off his feet. Sokka turned quickly to see Lord Ozai approaching his son.

"You stupid, pathetic, sentimental, _weak_ child," Ozai chided his son disgustedly. Sokka saw Aang in the distance, unconscious. Toph was groping around still, blindly. He saw Katara battling Azula fiercely, fire and water playing against each other in a spectacular show. The other benders were all preoccupied with the free Fire benders. Akiko and his father fought an onslaught of warriors back-to-back. And through all of this, he could hear the distant sound of battle, loud even from their vantage point at the back of the city. "Your sister was right about you. I should have let her kill you when she suggested." He looked over to the girl in question in time to see her defeat his sister. He tried moving, but for some reason, his muscles weren't obeying his commands, so he stayed there, watching the discourse between father and son. "But no. This job lies to me. Before this day is done, you will no longer be breathing."

Sokka watched with avid horror as Ozai bent into a horse stance, and, in motions resembling the movement of a water bender, lightning began to trail from his hands. He brought both hands back- and stopped. Sokka stared in confusion, wondering what had caused the disturbance. The Fire Lord wobbled back and forth, as if drunk, then crashed down onto the Secret River's stone walkway on his back. Sticking out from his chest, stomach, and neck were crossbow bolts. Sokka looked up to see one of the girls, Azula's lackey, Mai standing not too far off. Her arm was poised straight out from her, shaking slightly. "You won't harm him," she said quietly, but everyone heard the echo. "Never again."

What happened next was too fast for Sokka to comprehend. Blue flame engulfed the girl, burning her to a crisp. Akiko knocked Ty Lee out with the hilt of her sword and kicked the young girl's unconscious body away. Azula was getting ready to strike her brother as well, but a blast of lightning interrupted her, sending stone flying everywhere, knocking the young girl out. From seemingly nowhere, Iroh and a few Earth and Water warriors arrived, flanked by Kyoshi warriors. Behind them, an entire palace guard was coming. Sokka finally managed to get himself up from his lethargy, grabbing Toph and, for a reason unapparent to him, Zuko. He noticed others grabbing as many as they could, now rushing, using their bending skills to speed everyone up. At last hey made it to the ship, and as quickly as they could, still fighting off the assault of the Guard, they made it onto the ship. The anchor was drawn, and before they knew it, were turned around, and speeding against the current and down the tunnel.

They'd won.


	6. The Journey Back

**Another A/N on eclipses: A Solar eclipse, as people know, occurs on the new moon, when the moon is directly in front of the sun. Due to the tilt of the earth and the orbit of the earth and moon, the visibility of this event is only seen in certain parts of the world twice a year, instead of once every month. In the case of Solar eclipses, the duration of these are only a few minutes long, whereas Lunar eclipses can last from a half hour to an hour. This is the reason why I made the actual event on the Day of Black Sun so short. I wanted to be realistic, despite this show being heavily fantasy-based. I'm weird like that. Anyway, new chapter. Hope this makes up for the crappiness of the last one.**

When Zuko awoke, it was not in the comfortable silk bed he'd woken up to in the past few months, but the more familiar hard and unforgiving pallet found within most Fire Nation vessels. His stomach felt odd, an indication to him that they were moving fast, and the rocking was the obvious indication of them being on water. Groaning, he slowly sat up, instantly regretting that small action. He laid back down as pain shot through his side and realized for the first time that he was bandaged up. His gasp of pain had alerted someone to his consciousness, and he saw the shape of a young girl walk up to him. With shame, he realized it was Katara. "Hey," Zuko said, trying to sound light-hearted. Katara said nothing, but he could see the anger burning in her eyes.

She unwrapped his bandages, and slowly coaxing out a stream of water from a nearby bucket, brought the liquid back and forth across the boy's body. Burns and scrapes quickly healed up. As soon as she did that, she started walking away. "You're not going to say anything?" he asked her. Katara stopped in her tracks and turned to look at the young prince.

"What do you want me say?" She practically shouted at him. "Hey, Prince Zuko, it's been a long time since you screwed us over in Ba Sing Se! How have you been doing? Lying about Aang's death doing you well? How about taking over a city or two? Oh, what's that you ask? How have I been doing? Oh, just _great_! I've been hiding my identity, making sure one of my best friends and the world's greatest hope doesn't die, destroying factories and the like. My brother's been in an over-depressed state for a few months now and refuses to admit it, and let's not forget the constant threat of that man with the eye tattoo on his forehead! I don't even know why we allowed you on this ship!"

"I defected-."

"From the Fire Nation, I know. Sokka told me. But you said that last time we tried helping you, and it ended up with your uncle in prison and Aang's near-death. How do I know that you won't betray us again?"

"I spared your brother's life," he told the girl. Her face softened a bit at that, but there was still that look of rage. "We were fighting during the eclipse. I didn't even want to be a part of the battle. Anyway, Ty Lee disabled your blind friend, and I knocked him down. He told me to kill him. I didn't want to. And that's when my father attacked me." He rubbed the newly-healed pale skin there. "I'm sorry for everything I did to you and your friends, even if you don't believe me. I was fighting for an honor code that should have meant nothing. I was blind to this fact until we defeated you at Ba Sing Se. Since then, I've been a mess."

There was a few minutes silence as Katara digested his words. After a long pause, she turned around quietly. "When you're ready, your uncle wants to see you on the main deck. Your clothes were damaged beyond repair when your father attacked you. There's a new set in the corner." She walked out of the room and Zuko was left alone, staring up at the cold metal ceiling of the ship. Grunting as he sat up, he looked around for something to wear, and noticed with slight revulsion that the only clothes in here were a pair of navy blue leggings, a pair of brownish boots, and a celestial blue tunic with white lining. Grudgingly, he put the clothes on, and walked out of the room, grabbing his double broadswords from the side of the door as he did so. He felt weird, walking on a Fire Nation ship, wearing the clothes of the country that was perhaps the Fire Nation's only real big threat anymore. But then again, he reminded himself, this was a stolen ship. No one would really care.

He made his way to the main deck, and saw several people there, mostly those he didn't recognize, but there were two he almost immediately recognized.

----

"Lee!" Sokka turned to Smellerbee's voice, unusually cheerful, and frowned as he saw the person she'd been calling out to. It was a young man with longish black hair, dressed in Southern Water Tribe clothing. Sokka was about to ask his father who that was, when he caught sight of the young man's notorious burn scar. It was Zuko.

"It's so good to see you!" She shouted as she grabbed Zuko by the waist in a bone-crushing hug. "I'm so glad you changed sides." Zuko looked at her awkwardly, as if her touch was making him uncomfortable.

"Thanks…" he told the girl. Longshot walked up then, giving the former Fire Nation prince a single curt nod. "Hey Longshot," was all he said. Returning his attention to the girl, he asked her, "Where's Jet?"

Smellerbee looked down, sadness in her eyes. When she found she couldn't say it, Sokka walked to them and said in a heavy tone, "The Dai Li captured him in Ba Sing Se. They brainwashed him, and then, when we brought his memories back, he was killed in the Dai Li's secret base under Lake Laogai." Zuko looked up at Sokka as he approached. "Are you feeling any better?" Zuko nodded. The two stood there awkwardly for a moment, waiting for the other to say something, when Sokka took it upon himself to speak. "So…," he started off uncomfortably. "It's nice to finally meet you?"

"Indeed," Zuko replied just as awkwardly and realized with sudden embarrassment that, although he, Katara, and Aang had spoken to each other on occasion, albeit rarely on friendly terms, this was the first time that they'd ever spoken to each other in a conversation. "Thanks for saving me." Sokka blushed and scratched his head.

"It was nothing. You saved me yourself, too," Sokka told the other. Thankfully, their conversation was cut short as Iroh was heard calling.

"Zuko, Sokka!" Both boys turned as they heard their names called. "You're wanted on the bridge! We got a message from the army!" Both boys ran to the stern and climbed the iron steps, where Iroh, Akiko, Toph, Hakoda, Katara, and Aang were already waiting. Sokka heard Zuko sigh in relief, and noticed the direction of the boy's gaze; Aang. Sokka had gotten past his anger for the prince. That single act of sparing his life had won the prince over, but Katara still hated the boy for what he'd done in the Earth Kingdom capital. As soon as the two sat down at the table, she turned her head in such a way that she wouldn't have to look at him.

"So what does it say?" Sokka asked as soon as they were all seated. His father, now wearing a sleeve of bandages, turned to his son.

"The army managed to break through the city's defenses and capture the capital," he began. The cheers from the other were uproarious, and even Zuko managed a small smile, but Hakoda shushed them before they became too loud. "Now, as we know, thanks to the sacrifice of Lady Mai, we were able to defeat Lord Ozai, but--,"

"WHAT?!" Zuko screeched at the Water Tribe chieftain. "What did Mai do?" In his mind, he already knew the answer, but he needed to hear it with his own ears.

"Prince Zuko," Iroh said as gently as he could, "Lady Mai saw what the Fire Lord was going to do to you, and shot him with her crossbow, fatally wounding him. Your sister saw this and killed her." No sooner had he said this, had Zuko rose from his seat and walked out on the verge of tears. Iroh followed the boy.

Sokka looked at the others awkwardly before turning back to his father. As if on cue, Hakoda began debriefing the others. "As I was saying, we were able to defeat Lord Ozai, and the forces of the Fire Nation left with them, as well as Princess Azula, slated to become the first Fire Lord in history. The Earth Kingdom is starting to drive out Fire Nation forces, led by the combined forces of kings Bumi and Liu Bu. The Bei Fong family has started personally funding weapons production for Earth Kingdom rebels. The tide is really starting to turn, guys." A loud cheer issued from the bridge at this discovery. After everyone calmed down, Hakoda smiled warmly.

"Since all this seems to be wrapped up, excluding Azula, I'm ordering a temporary withdrawal from the Fire Nation, to rest, rebuild, and recover. Sozin's Comet is going to be a minor inconvenience by this time next year. Aang, you're more than welcome to come to the South Pole with us." Aang smiled at this while Sokka started to give the boy a noogie. Aang laughed and started wrestling playfully with Sokka.

"We did it, guys!" Aang cried cheerfully. "Not even Azula can stop us now!"

----

Zuko leaned sullenly on the starboard guardrail, looking at the gold-flecked river water carry them towards the ocean. Away from his former home and out into wherever ha and his uncle decided to settle. Maybe the Water Tribes, at least until the Earth Kingdom regained dominance in its borders. He was tired of it all. Even if they managed to overthrow Azula, he didn't want to get the throne. Let someone else do it. He'd tried and failed to be a member of the aristocracy and failed miserably. There was only one person who'd convinced him to stay in the Fire Nation, and now that person was dead.

He tensed slightly as a hand touched his shoulder then relaxed as he realized it was Iroh. The old man smiled comfortingly at Zuko. "I know how it feels, how you feel. I lost my wife, my son, and my throne, in much the same way you lost your mother, Mai, and your throne. Like you're hollow, as if the world's taken away everything from you except your life, and if it did, you wouldn't really care." Zuko only grunted. They sat there in silence, watching the scenery pass by.

"What was so surprising, though," Zuko said suddenly, "was I had everything I wanted in there, my honor restored, my father's love and respect, the support of my people, and someone who cared for me. But I realized quickly, that what I had wasn't what I wanted at all. It was like there was something missing. That something is still missing. I want what we had in Ba Sing Se, uncle. I want a peaceful life, where my decisions don't affect an entire country. I don't want people to bow and act respectful, or serve me all the time."

"I know, Zuko," Iroh said to him softly. "it's what I wanted as well."


	7. The Autumn Festival

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! I'd just like to say thank you for sticking around to read this! The story's going to be different now. I know alot of people don't read author notes, but this is to help dispell some confusion. For the majority of the time from here on in, Zuko will be called by the alias he took in Ba Sing Se, Lee. It's to symbolize him completely burying the ties to his past. I know, I'm weird. Anyway, Enjoy the chapter! Hope you like the little bit at the end!**

**PS: For those who don't know, this story is intended to be slash. If you don't like, don't read. For those who don't mind it too much, or love slash, I'm integrating it slowly into the story. I can't stand sudden relationships.**

"Watch how you're holding that spear, Lee!" Lee looked behind him, into the longboat. Sokka was there, walking over to him. "I thought you said you knew how to spearfish." The scarred boy smiled at his friend apologetically and relaxed his position. "It looked like you were about to charge the water, which, by the way, I don't recommend, even if you're a Fire Bender.

"So show me how to do this, then, instead of whining over it, Sokka," Lee said then in his trademark bossy tone. Sokka grabbed the spear from the boy and mimicked what the other had said in a mocking tone. Lee chuckled and smacked Sokka lightly on the forehead.

"Okay," Sokka began. "First things first." He grabbed the spear and clutched it as if he were in a Martial Arts pose, the same way Zuko had been standing at the edge of the boat. "This stance is all wrong. You're trying to kill a fish, not a person. This requires more agility and accuracy." He changed his stance so that he had one arm out in front of him and the other arm with the spear high above his head, and in that position, he froze. Lee held in a laugh as he watched this.

It was slightly comical how serious Sokka had suddenly become over a fish, especially since it was rare for the boy not to tell a joke. As soon as he finished that thought, Sokka snapped his arm forward in a practiced throw. The spear flew from his hand with rope trailing behind it. The spear pierced the water, and a moment later, the calm blue liquid was stained with blood. Sokka straightened back up and turned to look at Lee. "And that, my friend, is how a master fishes." The smug look he'd acquired disappeared into a mask of confusion as he looked at his friend. "What's so funny?"

"You, O Wise and Great Fish Master," Lee told the other. Sokka glared at Lee for a moment before he started reeling the spear back in. A large fish was stuck on the blade, much to Sokka's pleasure.

"You wish you could get a fish like this," Sokka said as he put it in with the rest of the collective haul on the longboat.

"I probably could," Lee retorted. "The thing's the size of a palace door." Sokka glared at him for a moment but said nothing. The two went back to fishing until at last it was time for the longboat to come home.

----

It'd been nearly two months since their return from the Capital City. A great majority of Water Tribe men were home now, with the exception of a few brigades out abroad, helping the Earth Kingdom with their reclamation of their home. For Sokka, it was paradise. People were finally paying attention to him, a war hero, and one of the greatest living legends that the Water Tribe had ever produced, along with his sister. The Fire Nation never managed to make it down to the South Pole while they were gone, much to Sokka's relief. Everything he worked for would have been lost if they had. Aang, Iroh, and Toph, who'd only stayed for a week before demanding to be taken to some place where there was earth, had even gotten the hero treatment. The only one who'd seemed to be left out from all the celebrations, Sokka had noticed a few days in, was Zuko.

Zuko faced a unique position inside the walls of the Southern Water Tribe. While no one dared say anything about it in the open, the women and children had remembered the scarred soldier who'd attacked a defenseless village. Although people weren't hostile towards him, it was apparent, for the first month or so at least, that he wasn't welcome in the tribe. He stuck to himself mostly, wandering around the village, avoiding eye contact when possible, and only speaking to Iroh and on occasion to Aang or Sokka.

It was about a week in that Sokka truly tried seeking out Zuko's friendship. Iroh told him about Zuko's past, why he'd gone after the Avatar and the reason for his betrayal in Ba Sing Se. At first, Sokka didn't really see the point, but tried comprehending the situation, to put himself in Zuko's shoes. He found that, given the circumstances, he probably would have done much of the same thing. He started talking with Zuko more, letting him know more about his life, and in turn, more and more each day, Zuko started to come out of his shell.

Eventually, Sokka and Zuko became good friends, partly because they were the only two in the entire tribe their age, but also because they shared much of the same experiences over the past two years. Sokka began to wonder, had Zuko been born not in the Fire Nation royalty, would he be as cold and distant as he was around other people?

Then the real strange twist of events came. After about a month, Zuko started insisting everyone call him Lee, and wouldn't acknowledge when people would call him by his real name, saying only that Prince Zuko died when his father attacked him at the Secret River. No one really questioned him that much, and eventually, everyone started calling him Lee. Iroh took this as a good sign, and when Sokka asked the old man of the sudden change, Iroh smiled and said, "Zuko told me he didn't want to be a prince anymore when we left the Fire Nation. Lee was his alias in Ba Sing Se, a simple peasant boy who worked in a tea shop. Choosing that name is his way of saying goodbye to his past, to a life he never really felt comfortable in."

Sokka pondered that for a while, but let it drop away. It was Zuko's choice, not his. After that, Zuko, the newly-coined Lee, began to talk to other people in the village as well, not just Sokka and Iroh. In reality, it was him saying a quiet hello to people he passed by, but in terms of the boy in question, it was a major leap.

About that time, Katara had begun to let go of her grudge, seeing that Aang and Sokka had forgiven him, and so Lee, Katara, Aang, and Sokka became their own little group in the tribe. It was rare for anybody to see one of them without at least one of the other, seeing as Iroh began to teach both Lee and Aang Fire bending, Sokka and Lee trained and hunted together, Katara and Aang helped with rebuilding the destroyed tribe with other Water benders from the Northern Tribe, and all four spent their leisure time together, walking, penguin sledding, boat-racing, and the like.

Their physical appearances changed as well. Lee cut his hair shorter, Sokka cut his so that it was a longer variant of his wolf-tail, the only difference being the ponytail was longer, and he allowed a pair of bangs to frame his face, Katara kept the Fire Nation hairstyle she'd adopted, and Aang shaved himself bald again, his Air Temple tattoos showing proudly once again.

All seemed to be going well for the group, and although the village wasn't entirely rebuilt, nor was the war still over, the tribe seemed to be lapsing back into a state of peace it hadn't known since the hundred year-long war had started, and not a moment too soon. The end of summer was coming, and with it, a long-held Water Tribe festival to bring in the new season, although to Sokka, having traveled the world and seeing how drastically the seasons changed, why someone would do something like that, but disregarded it. Festivals meant abundances in things, especially food, and since they were in the South Pole, meat was a high commodity.

----

Sokka and Lee joked with each other as they brought in that day's haul, fish for the Ocean Festival that was to take place that night. They'd been preparing for a week, setting up the surprisingly intricate decorations around the fixed part of town, digging and melting out holes in the ground for Water benders to use as entertainment props, cooking, cleaning, hunting, fishing, and the like, until the plain, dilapidated, and albeit destroyed village, at least in the area set up, looked clean and new.

"So, what exactly is the Autumn Festival about?" Lee asked Sokka as they finally unloaded the last of the haul.

Sokka turned to the boy and sighed. "Symbolically, it's supposed to be the welcoming in of the new season, where the Tribes get together, observe the changes that had occurred during the summer, and pray to the Ocean Spirit and Yue for a calm sea."

"Who's Yue?" Lee asked. He frowned as Sokka's face began to fall.

"She was the princess of the Northern Water Tribe," he told his friend. "We arrived at the North Pole a month or so before Admiral Zhao's fleet began their siege. In that time, Yue and I became close friends, and we were beginning to become more, though we both knew it couldn't be. Yue was betrothed to this boy named Hahn, and because of that, we couldn't be together. Her father trusted her safety to me when the siege began, and I failed. Zhao's men made it into the city, and he killed the Moon Spirit. Water benders get their ability to bend from the moon, so the advantage the Northern Water Tribe had against his fleet had vanished, along with our hope. Yue sacrificed herself in order to save the Water Tribes."

Lee felt a pang in his chest. Although their stories had their differences, Lee couldn't help but make the connections through sacrifice in order to protect others. He put a comforting hand on Sokka's shoulder, and said in a calming voice. "I'm sorry Sokka. I know how you feel." Sokka nodded, placing his own hand on Lee's.

"It's ok. I'm over it, for the most part," Sokka told his friend. He dropped his own hand and smiled a bit. "But let's forget that stuff. My dad needs to talk to you and Iroh."

----

Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe stood before Lee and Iroh, his face as warm as ever. The bandages he'd worn previously were gone; in place of it a wicked scar that traced the lining of his biceps. He wore a Polar Bear headdress as well as a ceremonial parka. Today was an important day for those of the South Pole, and everyone, even Iroh and Lee, had dressed their best. Iroh was wearing a thin parka with Arctic Hen feathers sewn into each sleeve. Lee's consisted of a normal parka, with the exception that the lining had an ocean-wave pattern to it.

"It's good to see you two," Hakoda told the two kindly. "I'm sorry that I haven't asked earlier, but how do you two find the Tribe? I know it's a far cry from palace life, and an even farther one from the climate in the Fire Nation."

Iroh smiled and bowed respectfully. "We find it quite nice here, actually. Lee and I enjoy our time here greatly, and are thankful to our hosts for having us." Hakoda smiled and gave a bow in return.

"That is great praise coming from someone as famous as you, general," Hakoda told the man, "which brings me to why I asked my son to bring you here. My people like you two very much, and several have asked me if you were going to stay."

Lee smiled and blushed a bit at this revelation. Iroh smiled as well and bowed once again. "It's even more of an honor to hear such praise, but we don't want to impose on your people. We are, after all, outsiders," the old man told the chief.

"And I wonder now, if you would like to change that position," Hakoda told the man. Lee stared at the man in confusion, trying to decipher the meaning of the man's words. "As you two know, we have been preparing for the Autumn Festival. The Autumn Festival is meant to look back upon the events of the summer and remember what had transpired. Your arrival is one of the larger things many people can remember, and we'd like this Autumn Festival to start out with a change. Iroh, Zu—I mean Lee, I would be honored if you would accept my offer to make you two members of the Southern Water Tribe."

"Yes," Lee blurted out almost immediately, his heart pounding uncontrollably in his chest. He'd wanted that ever since he'd arrived at the South Pole. He didn't want to leave behind his new friends and the people he'd come to care for, even if it seemed they didn't care for him. "We'd love to, wouldn't we, Uncle?"

Iroh smiled and nodded. "I have to agree with my nephew. That course would be most pleasing."

Hakoda grinned, placing a hand on each man's shoulder. "Then it's settled," he said warmly. "Tonight, we will become brothers."

----

As the sun set that frigid evening in the Water Tribe, people began to make their way to the fully decorated square in the center of the town. Everybody, young and old, spoke with one another, recounting their separate stories from the war or at home. Young men that had left for war years ago came home to find the women they'd married had children and were still in the glow of newfound fatherhood. Mothers worried over sons, children got into trouble, and so on and so on. Whilst observing this, Sokka found it hard to believe, had someone come not half a year ago, they would have found a somber village with no man or teenager in sight. The Southern Water Tribe had most certainly revived somewhat.

He smiled nostalgically, and returned his attention to the small group he was in. What he found were Lee and Aang glaring at each other angrily. Lee had on his best Jerky-Zuko look, while Aang looked like he was going to clear his bowls with the amount of force he was scrunching his face. "What's wrong, Katara?" Sokka asked his nearby sister. The girl just shrugged and looked back at the two boys. It went on like this for another minute or so before Aang blinked. Lee whooped in triumph and pointed at Aang.

"Ha!" he shouted, scaring nearby passersby. "At last I've won, Avatar!" Sokka smacked his head in agitation. Lee turned and looked at the boy, confusion on his face.

"What's wrong, Sokka?" he asked.

"Nothing," Sokka replied. "It's just that you've been around me too long." Aang giggled and Sokka shot a simpering look at the kid.

"Come on!" Katara shouted suddenly and impatiently. "We need to get to the square before the festival starts! I'm opening it!" Lee gasped and ran towards the center of the village- where the village from two years ago had stood before- Katara not far behind him. Sokka looked at Aang, who in turn shrugged, and the two walked on.

----

The three pits from before, previously empty, had since been filled with water. Three benders stood at each pit, with Katara in the middle, and slowly began to bend. With growing interest, Lee watched as tendrils of water flowed out from the pits and circled around one another, flowing in individual liquid streams, joining with one another to form an enormous orb before freezing up into a solid ball of ice. Each bender stopped their motion for a moment, inhaling deeply, before jerking their arms in a violent motion. The ice globe shattered, sending shards of lethal ice flying anywhere. A few people screamed, but before the shards made contact with anyone, they exploded into great clouds of steam. A steady beat of war drums began to fill the air as the bender's forms disappeared, to be replaced by one of a man in a large bear headdress. In his hand he carried a ceremonial Water Tribe spear. Before the steam dissipated, Lee already knew it was Hakoda.

At last the steam dissipated, and the war drums ceased. Hakoda looked regally at the people gathered in the square, the setting sun behind him, a red-orange glow. "I'd like to welcome you, my fellow Tribesmen, of both the Southern and Northern Tribes. This is the first time in years that this great of an amount of people have celebrated the Autumn Festival. I'd like to thank my mother-in-law, Elder Kanna, for seeing over the doings of the tribe in my absence, and the women of our tribe, for protecting our people." A cheer was issued from the crowd.

"The Autumn Festival is about change, about remembering the past and giving way to the future," Hakoda continued. "Great change has taken place. The tide of this great and terrible war is turning for the better, and we expect our tribe to be whole once again by the end of the year." An even greater cheer, which Lee let fall upon him like a waterfall. When at last it stopped, Hakoda continued on. "Also, as I am sure each and every one of you are aware, we have a few new faces that do not belong to our tribe." Lee's face flushed as he felt everyone's eyes fall on him and his uncle.

"In the past months, General Iroh and Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation have stayed here, living our life and seeing what it's truly like to be of this tribe. I spoke with them earlier this day, and they find our life to be much more pleasing than the one they led in the Fire Nation." Lee didn't think it was possible, but an even louder cheer rose from the crowd, along with a prideful chant of 'Water Tribe', which Lee had the sneaking suspicion it was started by Sokka. "Among this conversation, I extended them an offering to join our tribe. This festival marks the change from summer to autumn, and as such, the steady change from Fire to Water. It would be my honor, and my privilege, to pledge these good men into our tribe." At this phrase, another cheer was issued, to Lee's surprise.

Behind him, his uncle had stood up, and taking the cue, Lee did so as well. The two made their way to Chief Hakoda and kneeled in the fashion of the Southern Water Tribe. Two women, dressed in ceremonial clothing, came forward as well, both holding a wooden box with the symbol of the Water Tribe on it, a crescent moon next to ocean waves. Hakoda moved to Iroh and placed the spear on the man's shoulder. "Do you, General Iroh, accept this offer, to be adopted by the people of the Southern Water Tribe, and in so doing, promise to live by and uphold the laws of this land?"

"I do," was Iroh's solemn response. Hakoda then removed his spear from the man's shoulder and placed it on Lee's shoulder.

"Do you, Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation, accept this offer, to be adopted by the people of the Southern Water Tribe, and in so doing, absolve yourself of the man you once were, promising to live by and uphold the laws of this land?" Hakoda recited.

"I do," Lee said as solemnly as his uncle.

"Then, by this pledge that you have both taken, you are now Iroh and Lee, brothers of the Southern Water Tribe," Hakoda said to the two. "May the Moon guide your paths for all eternity." The women moved forward and opened the boxes. Inside were bone chokers, the jewelry of Water Tribe males. Hakoda fastened the chokers onto each of them, and once finished, turned them around to face the crowd. The crowd cheered as Iroh and Lee bowed to their brothers, returning to their seats.

"Let the festival begin!"

----

Sokka wandered away from the main square alone. It was late in the night and he doubted that anyone was asleep at the time. He kept walking, past the inner ring that comprised the main square, moving past the igloos and houses that had been recently constructed, beyond the new snow wall, and out into the tundra, heading for a nearby hill.

When at last he arrived, he looked out into the starry sky at the full moon, the laughter of his people filtering to his ears, even as far away as he was. Tonight had been fun, but he couldn't stop thinking about Yue, wondering if she was watching him now, as he was watching her.

"Hey," a voice called out from behind him. He screeched in panic, then calmed down when he saw that it was Lee. The young Fire bender had a torch in his right hand, and was playing with his new choker with his left. "Why are you so far out here?" Lee asked curiously as he sat next to Sokka.

"The crowd was getting to me," Sokka confessed. "Everyone was being all couple-y except the little kids, even Katara and Aang were. I felt left out." Lee nodded and sat down, sticking the torch into the ground.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I felt left out, too," Lee confessed. Sokka looked at the boy for a moment and laughed.

"Listen to us, a pair of losers," Sokka said carelessly. Lee chuckled a bit and leaned back. Sokka had explained to Lee early on about the lack of teens in the village. Fire Nation raids killed them off. It was a great loss, but Sokka had coped with it.

"So, what happens now?" Lee asked as he looked at the moon.

"Well, I guess we mop up your sister, get a new person on the throne, and try to restore peace," Sokka told the other. "What else?" At the end of those words, a sudden dull orange streak in the sky began to drag itself lazily across the night sky. "What's that?" Sokka asked lazily. He looked to see Zuko sigh contentedly as he watched the object.

"It's Sozin's Comet."


	8. Leaving Paradise

**A/N: And so we reach our next chapter, and the end of the small vacation the GAang had been enjoying. Expect Toph to reappear soon. Also, if I don't start the beginnings of some relationship development in the next chapter or two, please smack me and remind me to do so.**** To the reviewer who had identity confusion. I'll be referring to Zuko only as Lee from now on, unless Azula calls him by his name, who, by the way, won't show up for a while. She's the new Fire Lord and can't go after them herself. Instead, I'll be making an OC to go after them, along with Ty Lee, maybe. As for the rest of you, comment on this prospect in the review. I wanna know your opinion.**

A cold sort of dread filled Sokka's body as Lee uttered that name. The arrival of Sozin's Comet was the timeline Avatar Roku had given Aang so long ago to defeat the Fire Nation. True, with the death of Lord Ozai, and Lord Azula in hiding for the time being, their victory had seemed great, but Sokka knew Azula and how crafty the young girl could be when she wanted to. It left Sokka with a lukewarm feeling, especially as he watched his friend begin to become more active. "We have to go back to the village, Lee," Sokka said suddenly.

Lee turned around from where he had started doing pattern dances to look at Sokka. "What's wrong?" he asked. Sokka motioned to the orange streak in the sky.

"That. We were supposed to have defeated the Fire Lord by then, and we did, but…" he trailed off and looked away. Lee nodded, understanding what Sokka was trying to say.

"But you don't trust my sister," he completed for Sokka. Sokka smiled sheepishly and scratched his head. "Don't be embarrassed. I don't either. You're right to be disappointed. We shouldn't have been so complacent. We need to tell Aang." Sokka nodded. Lee grabbed the torch from where he'd stuck it in the ground previously and the two walked quickly back to the village. People were beginning to go in for the night, saying their good nights as they passed. They quickly searched up and down the village, becoming more and more frantic because although it'd grown in size, the Southern Water Tribe was still fairly small.

"Sokka, Lee!" A voice cried out. The two turned to the source of the voice, Aang. The boy, somehow warm in the unforgiving cold of arctic chill, still wore his monk's robes. Katara was standing next to him, looking content. "Where were you guys? We were looking for you?"

"Sorry, Aang," Sokka said without any humor. "We thought you and Katara needed space. But that's not important right now," he told the boy before he could question the meaning behind his statement. Sokka pointed to the sky where the small orange streak could still be seen going across the sky.

"It's a comet. What about it?" Aang asked, clueless.

Lee came forward and spoke in a low tone. The look in his eyes was serious, almost harsh. "It's Sozin's Comet," he delivered flatly. Aang's eyes widened to the size of saucers, his actions becoming panicked as he absorbed the information.

"It's Sozin's Comet? Are you serious?" Aang demanded, grabbing Lee roughly by the parka. Lee glared at Aang for a moment, trying to keep his temper from flaring.

"Aang, leave him alone. He's from the Fire Nation. He should know about it best," Katara said, trying to placate the boy. Lee sighed to himself. Although she wasn't blatantly obvious anymore, it felt like some of the smaller things she said about his heritage were meant to be negative. "Go on ahead, Lee."

Lee nodded at the girl. "Sozin's Comet was a big subject among my tutors. The comet has a great amount of spirit energy, enough that, when the comet comes close, it gives Fire benders more power. Sokka told me you guys were supposed to have defeated the Fire Lord by now."

"We beat him on the Day of Black Sun," Katara said. "We were all there."

"But the Fire Nation didn't surrender. I was supposed to ascend the throne upon my father's death, but I didn't and don't want to become Fire Lord. It's been my sister's ambition, not mine. And she's as crafty as Ozai, not to mention she's manipulative enough to have the Fire Nation do what she wants. Just look at how quickly the Dai Li submitted to her." Katara nodded at his words.

"So, it was all for nothing," Aang said hopelessly. He dropped to the snowy ground, depressed. "I'm the biggest failure in the history of avatars."

"Don't say that," Katara comforted the boy gently, dropping down to his level as well. "Avatar Roku never said that was your only chance. We only need to work harder. You're already getting pretty good at Fire bending, right Lee?" The boy nodded his agreement. It was true; in the time they'd arrived in the South Pole, Aang had quickly learned the basics of Fire bending, and was now learning beginning attacks, a feat he didn't achieve until late into his childhood. "See? Even he says it. Things are going to be fine. And we'll still be at your side."

"Yup!" Sokka exclaimed cheerfully. "We already took down one Fire Lord. We can definitely take down another."

"We have to do something. Azula's not someone to be left alone. I think together, with everyone's help, we can do it," Lee said reassuringly to the boy. "Besides, not everyone is loyal to the Fire Nation, and remember not only are you the Avatar, you're a Fire bender, too. The Fire Nation has seemed to forgotten that." Aang looked at the scarred teenager, a slow smile forming on his mouth.

"Okay," he said, as if nothing had happened. "I guess it's time for us to finish the job. But first, we have to get Toph from the Earth Kingdom."

"Yes!" Sokka cried out, much to the annoyance of the people beginning to go to bed for the night. "We're back in business!"

Lee couldn't help but smile.

----

The next day was full of preparations. Although many of the villagers disliked the move, the Water Tribe warriors began to restock their ships. Water benders quickly and efficiently filled barrels with purified water, the warriors practiced their fighting technique whilst loading provisions onto the ships, lovers said their goodbyes, and Appa was given pets and treats as a tearful farewell from the young Water Tribe children. Sokka, meanwhile, was sitting among the village Elders, along with Iroh.

"So, the plan is, we make our way from the South Pole, stopping only when necessary. We pick up Toph, and make our way to reclaimed Earth Kingdom territory, spreading the news of a full-scale invasion, larger than the one on the Day of Black Sun. Our preliminary rally point will be Chameleon Bay, where the leaders will discuss strategy on invading the Fire Nation," Sokka told the Elders. The teen turned his head to the right as Iroh cleared his throat.

"A well thought-out plan, to be sure, young Sokka," Iroh began, "but I have only one complaint as of now. Chameleon Bay has already been used as a place of refuge by the Southern Water Tribe. I would not recommend sing such a place again."

"Very perceptive, General, and very wise," an old woman said, Sokka's Gran-Gran. But right now, in this council chamber, she was Elder Kanna. "Where would you suggest as the allies' rally point?"

"I'd suggest somewhere closer to the Fire Nation, for easy access. A place where large numbers can easily be accommodated," Iroh told her.

"How about Kyoshi Island?" Sokka suggested. Everyone turned to the boy. "It's not too far from here, and is only a week away from the Fire Nation by sea. The Kyoshi Warriors train in techniques created by an Avatar, and is one of the only places the Fire Nation refuses to invade."

"I do believe young Sokka has a point," Iroh said calmly. Sokka blushed a bit and lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Then it's settled," Hakoda said in a commanding tone. "Today we set sail for Kyoshi Island. The Avatar will ride with us as far as possible until it is time to part ways. We'll send small parties to spread the word to areas Sokka's group does not pass, such as the foggy Swamp and Northern Water Tribes. This war will end."

----

Katara, Aang, and Lee waited with Appa near the now-loaded warships for Sokka. All were packed and ready to go, and the only thing keeping them here was the end of that meeting. The Fire Nation boy and Katara had spent the morning with Aang, training his Fire-and-Water bending abilities, attacking him from any angle possible, with as many tricks as they could think of. After an hour of that, the three grew bored, where they resorted to staring contests, snow fights, and the rather repetitive game of I Spy. The three were seriously considering going on without him when the boy came out of the igloo with a roll of parchment, a rather frigid messenger hawk, and Iroh.

"So, what's the plan?" Katara asked as soon as he was close to them.

"We're staying with the fleet until we hit Kyoshi Island," Sokka told her. "From there, we go to Gaoling as quickly as possible to get Toph. From there, we hit any place we can think of that's rebelling the Fire Nation before coming back to Kyoshi Island. From there, we set sail to the Fire Nation."

"Sounds good enough for me," Aang said cheerfully.

"Oh, and Iroh's coming, too, to teach you two Fire bending," he said to Lee and Aang.

Lee stared blankly for a moment. "But I already know how to Fire bend!" he exclaimed. "I could teach Aang. You're better off with the rest of the rebellion."

"It is true, Lee, that you could teach him," Iroh said, "But you also have much to learn. You lack control in your form still. And I believe you are close to learning how to bend lightning." Lee blushed a little and said nothing.

"So are we going now?" Aang asked, noticing that Hakoda, Bato, and the other Water Tribe commanders were now loaded onto the boats. Iroh nodded. The boy cheered and jumped onto the back of the flying bison. The others quickly got on as well, with Lee last. He looked one last time at his new home, saying a silent farewell before Aang cried out an excited "Yip, yip!" and they were in the air, flying over a small fleet of wooden ships, navigating through the frozen icebergs of the South Pole, on their way to war.


	9. Mourning Suki

**A/N: Yay! They're on the road again! This makes me happy. Thanks for the reviews. You guys have given me sufficient ammunition to continue on! If you guys read these Author Notes, I'd like to get suggestions from you guys on what you'd like to see happen in the story. I'm writing it for you, so you should have input, too, no?**

**WARNING: This is for other writers and people who may read my review page. Someone has been posting spoilers for Episodes 10-11. DO NOT READ ANY POSTS BY ANONYMOUS!!!!**

**Nyan Ranjau: Thanks for the review! As for the whole "Fire Nation Boy" thing, it's a force of habit. I don't mean to write it, but I also don't make an effort to edit it out. I'll try harder from now on. . ;;;**

**ON WITH THE FIC!!!!**

Lee had seen much of the world in his seventeen years of life. He'd visited just about every major city during his exile, a feat not even the most seasoned warrior could boast. But this, riding on the back of a Flying Bison, soaring amongst the clouds in the chilly autumn air, occasionally passing through clouds that were surprisingly quite easy to penetrate, was a feat not without its exhilarating moments. No wonder the Avatar used this animal to get around. There was nothing quite like it. When he'd voiced this observation to Sokka, the other had just laughed a bit. "Yeah," he'd said carelessly. "Appa's pretty cool, isn't he?"

They flew for hours at a time, occasionally landing on one of the Water Tribe boats to let the bison rest and help out for a while, so they didn't feel as if they weren't doing anything. Most of these instance only involved them staying on deck, doing more nothing than they had in the sky. Every time they set to the ground, Lee would wish they'd take to the air as soon as possible. They would go on like this for another day or so until at last they reached the famed Kyoshi Island.

"There it is!" Aang cried out as Lee watched the Unagi go underwater, having just partaken in a meal of the enormous koi indigenous to the area. He remembered this place well, and hoped that the people here didn't remember him. Sokka, who'd taken the reigns, started lowering Appa onto one of the ships, much to Lee's relief. He didn't know what he would have done if forced to greet a village he'd helped to burn down. They all dropped off the back of Appa and waited patiently as the warships made port.

Already waiting at the docks was a group of Kyoshi Warriors, along with the town mayor. Lee brought his hood up and turned the scarred side of his face away from the dock. The Kyoshi Warriors, some at least, would recognize his face, being that he rode with some leaving the Fire Nation and had made peace with him, but the villagers on the island hadn't. A heavy hand touched his shoulder. Turning, he saw that it was his uncle.

"I do think that for now, we should speak with the men below decks," Iroh said, sensing the boy's fear. Lee nodded, smiling uneasily. Iroh told Aang of where they would be before their party walked onto Kyoshi Island.

----

"We appreciate and honor your choice of having Kyoshi Island as the gathering point for the allied forces, but we certainly would have liked a notice a few weeks in advance, not a messenger hawk arriving a day before you do," The elderly mayor of Kyoshi Island chided. Behind him, Hawky squawked, as if protesting. They were in the mayor's home, inside his dining room. Aang, Sokka, Katara, the mayor, Hakoda, and Akiko were all situated inside the chamber,

"We're sorry for our sudden arrival, but our time is short, and we have to act as a united whole as soon as possible," Hakoda said to the mayor in a tone that was firm, yet oddly soothing at the same time. Sokka smirked a bit, amazed and proud that his father was able to do that. The man was known as a great negotiator to those outside of the Southern Tribe, and it was always a treat to see him work first-hand. Indeed, as he said this, the mayor scratched his head in thought and spoke in an apologetic tone.

"Well, if you put it that way, Kyoshi Island is open for you to use," the man told Hakoda. The Water Tribe chief smiled openly and put an arm on the man's shoulder.

"We thank you," he said warmly. The mayor smiled shyly and was about to say something else, when someone interrupted with a throat-clearing noise.

"Excuse me," Akiko, the person who'd made the noise said, "but as I'm aware, the Avatar and his companions need to be taking off soon. I'd assume they need some sort of provisions taken care of before flying off again. Gaoling may be a short way from here, but the roads are as unsafe as ever now. It may take a while before they arrive."

"Of course," the mayor said then, bowing. "You've been so helpful, Akiko. My people will gather provisions for you. Until then, feel free to explore the village. We've set up a shrine honoring the fallen warriors since your absence. It's near Avatar Kyoshi's statue." Sokka's head perked as he heard this, a new wave of grief. Kyoshi Island was near-xenophobic. The only warriors honored here would be natives to the island. He'd only trained a short time with them, but he'd gotten to know the Kyoshi warriors.

"I'd like to see that," Sokka said lowly.

----

Akiko, Sokka, and Katara strolled gently across the grass-covered hills of the island and onto the road that led to the landmark statue of Avatar Kyoshi. Several villagers passed and waved happily as they passed. Sokka waved back, just as cheerfully, but found he couldn't bring himself to smile as fully as he would have liked. It felt as if he was walking into the den of a saber-toothed moose lion.

At last the three made it to the imposing and awe-inspiring statue of Avatar Kyoshi. The statue's eyes stared out regally from her strong face. Below her was a shrine, decorated with the head dress and fans of the Kyoshi Warriors. Set up on a box were a set of paintings. Sokka surveyed them slowly, a stab of pain as he recognized each girl. Aoi, Ryoko, Tomoyo, Aya, Kana, and Suki's likenesses, all lined neatly up in a row. Below them was an epitaph:

"Six souls have passed on

Like flowers plucked in the spring

Their lives remembered."

Sokka recognized it as poetry, the style popular with the high class of Ba Sing Se. He found the words fitting to the girls. He walked toward the shrine steadily, and as he neared it, kneeled down. Tears began to flow from his eyes as he reached into the pocket of his parka. After a moment's fumbling, he pulled out the yellow fan he had gotten when he'd trained with them, only now, the fan was now modified with the decoration of several different kinds of Water Tribe ornaments. He placed the fan on the shrine, lifting his head up to look at the portraits again and rested his gaze on Suki's. He touched the portrait for a moment before standing up. He turned around to look at Katara and Akiko sullenly.

"I'm going back to the ships. I'm going to wait with Lee and Iroh," he told his sister. Katara nodded and moved out of the way for her brother. Sokka walked on, lost in thought.

----

"It was on the four-hundredth day of the siege that many of my men began to turn weary," Iroh said to the attentive group of Water Tribe Warriors gathered in the galley. "But something different happened on that day. I was seriously considering giving up the siege, when one of our tanks managed to blast a large chunk of the Outer Wall off. While some of you might think that this is a small thing, it most certainly was not. The walls of Ba Sing Se are hundreds of feet high, and as strong as solid steel. That one small crack in their defenses gave us hope to continue on." Lee sighed to himself and stood up. Iroh turned around and looked at his nephew. "Where are you going, Lee?" he asked. "I was just getting to the good part."

"I've heard this story before, Uncle," Lee reminded him. "I'm going on deck for a while. I'll be back."

"Ok, Lee, but hurry back," Iroh told the boy before turning back to the others. Lee smiled a bit as Iroh began to speak again. The old codger really did know how to draw a crowd. Lee walked up the wooden steps of the Water Tribe longboat and onto the deck. Appa was lying in the middle of the boat on his beck, snoring contentedly. Lee smiled and moved to the curled-up bison. He sat down and leaned against it sleepily. He shifted himself against the shaggy fur until at last he was situated in a comfortable position.

He closed his eyes and let fatigue start to take him, but not before he heard the clunking of boots coming near him. Peeking one eye open, he saw that it was Sokka. The Water Tribe native didn't look too happy. He frowned a bit as Sokka slumped to the floor and slowly sidled up next to Lee. The two weren't touching, but they were close enough for the scarred boy to notice it. He said nothing, though, not wanting to cause the boy to have even more of a bad mood. Instead, he curled up a bit more into the bison's fur, letting the warm envelope him.

"Lee," the boy's familiar voice said. Immediately he detected grief in the other's voice.

"Yes, Sokka?" He asked hazily.

"Promise me that you won't die in this war," he said softly. "I don't think I could lose another friend." Lee's eyes opened as he heard the request, and an odd warm feeling filled him. Only one other person had ever requested a promise like that from him, and that was his uncle. It spoke volumes to him, and of how much their friendship had grown in the time they'd met each other.

"I promise," Lee told the boy lowly. Sokka mumbled in content, and eventually, the two lulled into sleep.


	10. Campfire

They set off that afternoon. Sokka bade farewell to the Kyoshi Warriors while the others waited on the back of Appa. When he returned, Lee noticed the boy looked much better now that they were leaving. Sokka never told him much about his connection to the island, only that he'd trained with the women there. He didn't push for further explanation, and assumed that it was something personal.

The novelty of flying had begun to wear off on Lee around the time the sun began to set. Indeed, it was interesting to watch the world beneath you rush by, but when that was the only thing worth looking at, things tended to get boring. Sighing, he stood up and walked over to Sokka in the way that Katara had shown him was prudent whilst the bison was in motion. "How far is it until Gaoling?" Lee asked his friend as he sat down.

"It shouldn't be too long," Sokka told the other. "We should be past the swamp by nightfall. We'll camp at the edge for the night, and by tomorrow morning or afternoon, we should be there. Why?" he asked.

"No reason," he told the other. "I'm just ready to land for a while." Sokka nodded. He was beginning to get bored, too. He'd already made all of the plans for the day, and his constant staring at the map was merely for show at the moment, to make the others think he was actually working. Eventually, the swamp dissipated into solid ground just as the sun was beginning to set as Sokka predicted. Aang brought the bison to the ground in a not-too-gentle way, the impact of the landing making Lee's jaw click together painfully. The five of them threw their respective packs from the saddle of the bison and began to set up camp.

Lee laughed as he and Katara began unrolling everyone's sleeping bags. Sokka and Aang had returned from a nearby stream, splashing one another with the water they'd brought back. The two were drenched in the stream water, though Sokka seemed to be losing. The young Avatar kept returning the water Sokka splashed at him to the Water Tribe boy's face. When at last they calmed down, Lee grabbed Sokka. "Come on," he told him. "Let's go get some firewood."

The two walked into a small patch of trees, picking up small branches as they walked, keeping up a casual banter, ranging from Sokka's childhood to Lee's feelings on how Sozin's comet was increasing his abilities, to Katara and Aang's steadily growing relationship with Katara.

"So, what are you going to do when the war's over?" Sokka asked Lee as the boy knelt down to pick up another stick. Lee looked up, surprised. Sokka was smiling at the boy inquisitively.

"I don't know," Lee confessed. "I guess I haven't thought about it much." He slumped to the floor and sighed. "I don't want to be Prince Zuko again, that's for sure. I like Lee. Going back to being Zuko would take away everything that I've found since we left the capital, you know?"

Sokka nodded at the boy and sat down as well. "To tell the truth, I like you as Lee better. You were cold and distant when you were Prince Zuko, like there was a barrier between you and the rest of the world. I'm glad that you took it down."

Lee blushed and smiled shyly. "Thanks, Sokka," he said quietly.

"Don't mention it," Sokka said kindly as he stood up. "Come on. Let's get to camp before the sun sets."

----

The fire's warm glow dispelled the oncoming cold of the night, setting a cozy atmosphere for those gathered around it. Everyone was in a relaxed mood that night. Iroh was regaling the group with one of his more amusing stories during his tenure as a Fire Nation general. Katara and Aang were dangerously close together and blushing furiously at the awareness of it, much to Sokka's annoyance. He'd watched the two for more than a year now, and their subsequent relationship. The two were too nervous to make the next move, and it was driving him crazy. If they'd just admitted their feelings, at least then he wouldn't have to watch them stare at each other like…like love-struck children, he thought wryly. He and Lee were close together also, but not in as close proximity as his sister and friend were. He couldn't help but have a small smile on his face at that. He knew the boy didn't give out his trust easily, so it was a welcome gesture to see that he allowed Sokka to be so close to him.

"Gaoling was an interesting place for me," Iroh told the group. "About five days into the siege, a roving band of Earth bender performers came to enter the city, only to find us. Rather than run to Omashu to tell of the attack to the Earth King, they stayed with us and provided entertainment for my men. They had a wonderful acrobat's act, and the leader of the troupe became enamored with me."

"I don't want to hear about you and your relationships, uncle," Lee said, shuddering. Sokka laughed a bit, as did Iroh.

"No, I imagine you don't," he agreed with the boy. "Nonetheless, it happened. She made the most peculiar White Jade tea. It made me feel as if there was a roaring fire in my belly." He looked up at the sky and smiled. "I do believe we should go to sleep now if we want to make it to Gaoling in a timely fashion." Sokka nodded, sitting up from his resting position against the log they'd laid out near the fire. He began to take a step, but to his surprise, something caught his boot.

With an undignified yell, he fell forward onto Lee, almost landing on the boy, but caught himself before something embarrassing like that happened. He looked down at Lee. The boy's eyes were closed in anticipation of the sudden and heavy weight crashing down on him. Eventually his eyes opened with a timid look on them as they caught with Sokka's. Sokka regarded the newly-minted Water Tribe boy in earnest, a warm feeling rushing through his body. Something about the short-haired teen was different tonight. Maybe it was the fire, but for some reason, Sokka thought that the boy looked oddly…beautiful.

"Sokka?" Lee's soft voice said inquisitively.

"Hm?" Sokka asked.

"Are you ok?"

It was then Sokka realized their position. Blushing furiously and apologizing all the while, Sokka stood up and turned around, only to see the curious expressions on Katara, Aang, and Iroh. "What?" he asked nervously. "Is there something wrong?"

"No…," Aang said uneasily. "We should get to bed."

"Right," Katara agreed. With a motion of her hands, a stream of water flew from a nearby bucket, colliding with the fire, putting it out in a noisy, hissing death. Sokka rushed to his sleeping bag as soon as the fire was extinguished, too embarrassed to really do much else.

----

Lee didn't sleep that night. Instead, he sat in his bedroll, occasionally looking up at the waning moon and then at Sokka. It was odd for the boy to unnerve him and over something as small as a look in his eye. But that one look was a look that he knew well. Mai had gotten that look on her face whenever the two were alone. Could Sokka…?

_No,_ the more sensible part of his mind insisted. _He was in love with that Water Tribe Princess. He likes girls._

_Then what about that look?_ Another part asked. _What was that about?_

_You were probably reading too much into things. Let it go._ His internal argument stopped there, but still, he could not find rest, and he couldn't help but wonder about Sokka.

The sun rose in a beautiful burst of gold and orange light filtering out of the valley from which they were at the beginning of. Hawky had woken up an hour ago, and was now returning from a morning hunt. The creature now landed on the saddle of Appa, peering at its companions curiously. Lee smiled at the hawk before systematically waking up everyone, from Iroh, to Katara, to Aang, and finally, Sokka. Sokka's eyes opened slowly. A dreamy look graced his features, Lee noticed. Almost as quickly it was there, the look vanished as Sokka realized he was awake. A blush formed as he stumbled out of bed. Lee chuckled a bit as the boy ran to do his morning routine. He walked to where his own roll was, packing it up slowly before helping Katara to put them on Appa's saddle.

About an hour later, they were in the air again, with Sokka at the reigns, instead of pouring over the many maps he carried with him, much to the surprise of just about everyone there. Aang was usually the ones at the reigns. Lee turned to look at Katara, who shrugged at him. It seemed that it was the only response that the Water bender could come up with for any of the boy's actions. Shrugging, Lee sat back and meditated as they flew on.

Sometime that afternoon, a cry was heard from the front of Appa. Opening his eyes, Lee saw Sokka wriggling uncomfortably on Appa. "What's wrong?" Lee called out.

"It's Gaoling!" Sokka called back. "Straight ahead. And the Fire Nation has it surrounded!" Lee's stomach churned at this news. This was not good.


	11. Gaoling

**A/N: Whoo! We're finally at chapter 11. Thank you guys, for sticking around this long to read this story which I'm actually throwing together at the top of my head. PRetty good for random bits of improv, no? Thanks to RueBroadway, FireChildSlytherin5, and Nyan Rajanu (I spelled it right, hoo!) for reviewing as often as you do! I love you! And NO MPREG IS GOING TO HAPPEN HERE! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! I might do it in another fic, but not this one, or one related to it, storyline-wise.**

**ONWARD!**

And indeed, it wasn't. From Sokka's vantage point, the entire Southwestern side of Gaoling's walls was swamped with Fire Nation soldiers. Every few minutes or so, enormous flaming balls of coal would fly into the air with black smoke trailing behind them, on a collision course with the city. Sokka would cringe as the missiles began to make their descent, but almost every time they came close to the city, they would break into harmless chunks of earth. Sokka maneuvered through the enormous flaming objects expertly, with Aang breaking up any ones that came to close to home for comfort.

Finally, they were beyond city walls, and in the relative safety of Gaoling. Sokka flew the flying bison around the city, searching for the upper class area of the Earth Kingdom town, marveling at how different the city seemed. It was a lot less clean, due to the uprising that had occurred upon Toph's return to the city and passing over people made them wary. Looking down, he could make out a few calculating gazes, as if they were wondering if they were Fire Nation.

Finally, they found the Bei Fong estate. Looking down on its once-immaculate gardens, Sokka now instead saw a small battalion of Earth benders gathered there. Moving on, he landed the enormous beast in front of the residence, where the entire Bei Fong family was waiting.

"Twinkle Toes! Sugar Queen! Snoozles! Iroh! Angry Jerk!" a young girl's voice called out. Sokka smiled as he saw a familiar girl dressed in a green robe under a yellowish tunic.

"How come Iroh doesn't get a nickname?" Sokka asked, bemused. The blind girl shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I just couldn't think of one," she told him. Behind her another familiar face advanced upon them, only the face wasn't human. It was a flying lemur, a companion that Sokka had wondered for a while where it had gone.

"Momo!" Aang cried out happily, jumping from Appa's back and catching the lemur in midair. "Where have you been, buddy? We've been looking all over for you!" The lemur chattered curiously as it ran its paws along Aang's head. Aang chuckled happily and turned to Toph. "How have things been going?" he asked the girl. A wicked smile grew on her face as she talked.

"While we were in the fire Nation, my parents began to gather all the Earth benders and Earth Kingdom soldiers together and planned an uprising. We were completely free of the Fire Nation until about a week ago, when the guys at the wall came in, tougher than when they'd first come. We were wondering what happened until Hawky came and told us about Sozin's Comet," she finished. Aang opened his mouth, but she interrupted him. "To answer your question, yes, I'll come with you. I'd go right now, but my mom and dad want to meet you guys and apologize for how they treated you and all that junk." She said this last part in an embarrassed mumble.

"Of course we'll meet them, right, Aang?" Katara said kindly. Aang nodded enthusiastically. Toph turned to Iroh and Lee and began to talk lowly.

"They also want to hear from Zuko and Iroh that they're not gonna go and betray us or something dumb like that," she said. Sokka frowned and looked at the two, waiting for their response. All Lee did was nod. Iroh spoke, however.

"We will tell them when we speak with them," he told the girl. "And Prince Zuko now goes by the name of Lee. We would appreciate it if you referred to him as such."

"Gotcha," was all that the girl said as she turned back around. The six people walked to the entrance of the home, bowing respectfully to the Bei Fongs as they approached.

"Welcome, Avatar and friends. It is a pleasure and an honor to have you in our home once again," Lord Bei Fong said deeply, gracing them with his own bow.

"The pleasure is ours, Lord Bei Fong," Iroh told the man. "And I can assure you, my nephew and I mean no harm to the Avatar or your daughter. The Fire Nation has done terrible things to us, as well."

"So you mean to say you have defected?" Lady Bei Fong questioned.

"Exactly, Madame," Iroh told her. "The Fire Nation considers us traitors, and my niece has become Fire Lord in place of my nephew."

"Is that so?" Lord Bei Fong asked. "Then Prince Zuko is no longer a prince?"

"Please, call me Lee," the teen told the Gaoling nobles. "Zuko is a part of me I'd sooner forget."

"Lee, then," Lord Bei Fong amended. "Come and join us in the dining hall. We were about to take our lunch when your bison was spotted." The six followed the two nobles into their home, through the many halls and courtyards, to a long room with an equally long table.

"Forgive us if the table seems impersonal, but we've been meeting with many people as of late, and the need to have a larger dining hall was deemed necessary," Lord Bei Fong told them. As they were about to be seated, though, someone burst through the door.

"My Lord and Lady!" a young man said, not even pausing to bow, "We need your daughter at the Southwestern Wall immediately! They've brought siege towers!"

----

A short ride on Appa's back brought the group to the Southwestern Wall of Gaoling. Standing on the ramparts, not far-off now, could be seen enormous pillars of metal, propelled by the siege tanks of the Fire Nation. Below, the barrage of flaming missiles continued. Lee watched in awe and slight recognition as the battle continued in much the way the one at the Capital City had, only there was no fog, there was no barricade of earth, and the large flaming charcoal boulders were now flying _toward _him. He could now see for himself how formidable an opponent the Fire Nation was. "What do we do?" A young major near them asked. "They're using stuff we've never seen before. And it's metal. Only Lady Toph can metal bend, and I don't think-,"

"Quit your yammering!" The no-nonsense voice of Toph commanded. The girl now wore the uniform of the Earth Kingdom army, and, small as she was, she looked imposing in it. "It's attitudes like that that had us lose the Earth Kingdom in the first place! Now get some men ready and wait for my orders!" she practically screamed in the man's face. The soldier nodded, running off to gather as many people as he could. "So?" she asked, turning to Sokka. "Do we have a plan?"

Sokka groaned and shook his head. Iroh then took the opportunity to speak. "If you do not mind, I have a suggestion," the older man said.

"Go ahead, Iroh," Toph said.

"I can tell those siege towers are made completely out of iron, ingenious against Earth benders, but a fatal flaw against Fire benders," he said.

"Well how does that help us?" Toph asked. "We only have two. Three, if you count Twinkle Toes."

"Indeed," Iroh told the girl. "But all we need is a few Earth benders, a Flying Bison, and one skilled Fire Bender."

----

Iroh was crazy. There was no doubt in the panicked mind of Sokka as he, Toph, Aang, and a soldier, who Sokka recognized as the Boulder from the underground Earth bending tournament that he'd attended when they met Toph, flew over the mass that was the Fire Nation army. Flaming stones rocketed around them all like meteors, making Sokka scream slightly every time one came near them, but the three Earth benders managed to divert, send back, or obliterate every stone that came their way.

"Sokka!" Iroh called out. "Get us to the first siege tower!" Sokka nodded to the man, pulling the reigns on the enormous flying animal. Appa turned to the first tower, flying in zigzag patterns to avoid being hit by enemy fire. Soon enough, they were just before the first tower. Iroh stood up then and closed his eyes. He inhaled slowly, and began to move his hands much in the way a water bender would. Streaks of electricity began to trail out of his two fingers before he brought them together and then outward. Lightning arced from the man's fingers and struck the tower. A wicked crackling was heard, and smoke began to rise from the ventilation chambers. As they moved away, the top of the tower exploded in a rain of shrapnel, making all on the back of Appa cheer in victory. This action was repeated until not a single tower was left standing. Pleased, Sokka maneuvered the great beast back to the city and behind the wall.

"The Boulder was very pleased by our battle against the Fire Nation. The Boulder was just disappointed by how little a threat they were against our awesome combined might," The Boulder said enigmatically as the five landed. Sokka laughed at that.

"I guess so," he said as the man got off of the animal and Katara and Lee climbed on. He stood up from his position, offering Aang the reigns. The Avatar took them and he sat at the back of the saddle, ready to sleep. "So are we ready to go?" Sokka asked Aang.

"Yup," Aang said casually. "Toph's said goodbye and everything. Yip, yip!" Appa roared and took to the air, Momo and Hawky following just behind them. Making it past the barrage of boulders successfully, they flew leisurely through the air, making it far past Gaoling by the time night fell.

----

Flute music filled the night air as the forest scenery of the Earth Kingdom rushed past Nioh-An. The dark-haired Fire Nation warrior was riding a Komodo Rhino along with his partner, Huaike. Huaike was the one playing the flute, a habit of his that Nioh-An sometimes found annoying, but never brought up. He was sure that he did things that aggravated the archer. It wasn't even the flute-playing that annoyed the Earth bending master; it was the amount he did. He swore that the only times that Huaike wasn't playing the flute was when he was talking or eating. It was beautiful, yes, but Nioh-An was among the group of people that believed that too much beauty spoiled things. Suddenly, the flute-playing stopped, and a soft voice greeted the man's ears.

"Oi, Nioh-An," the man's voice called out. Nioh-An nodded in acknowledgement to the younger man. "Who did you say was the one that gave us the commission?"

"It was your Fire Lord. Azuna or Azuka or something like that," he told the Fire bender.

"Azula."

"Whatever."

"I just think it's kind of weird that the Fire Lord would ask two mercenaries to show up at an inn for no reason whatsoever. Do you think it's a trap?"

"It's possible," The Nioh-An said to the Fire bender. "If it is, we'll take care of them. It's not like we haven't fought a large amount of Fire Nation soldiers before."

"True," Huaike said. "I guess we'll have to see when we get there."

----

The atmosphere was a bit less cozy than the night previous. Everyone was tired from the dealings in Gaoling, and they had barely set up camp before they were all asleep. Well, most of them, anyway. Lee was still up, going over the events of that day. He'd watched his uncle and Sokka work from the walls. It was an amazing display, and more than once, Lee found himself worried over the two. Still, they came out tired, but unscathed. He kicked himself mentally for worrying over them. If they'd survived everything he, Zhao, and Azula had put them through, taking down siege towers would have, and had proven to not be, anything to them.

"Lee?" A young girl's voice called out. The Water Tribe teen gasped in surprise, then regained his composure as he turned to look at the blind girl who was eyeing him curiously, which in itself, was a paradox that Lee decided to mull over later.

"Why are you still up?" he asked her.

"I could ask you the same thing," she told him. "But I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither. You were amazing in action."

"Thanks," she told him kindly. "I would have been useless, though, if the Boulder wasn't telling me where to bend."

"You still did pretty well," he complemented.

"Uh-huh," she said. "It feels so good to be travelling again. I forgot how weird Sokka and them could be." His heart skipped a beat as she mentioned his name, much to Lee's surprise and Toph's curiosity. "What was that?"

"What?" he asked her, looking around to see what the Earth bender was looking for.

"You," she told him. "I felt your heart go all weird when I talked about the others."

"It's nothing," he told her, blushing.

"M-hmm," she said disbelievingly, lying back down.

Lee sighed and sat down. This was starting to become annoying.

----

"So we're supposed to believe Fire Lord Azula sent us to speak with _you_," Huaike said disbelievingly as he brushed his light brown hair past his ear. They'd made it to the inn, where they found not a group of Fire Nation soldiers, but a single girl dressed in a ridiculous pink outfit. She told them that she was the one who'd sent for them, and since then, had gone over the parameters of the mission.

"Yes," a young girl said, one much younger than either of the men at the table. She was sipping juice casually as she talked with them. "I'm a good friend of Azula. She wants someone close to her make sure you two do your job."

"Do our job?" Nioh-An said with a snort. The tall, muscular man shook his head and smirked. "And how will we do that if we have to watch a little brat like-,"

"You don't have to worry about me," the girl said. "I can hold my own in a fight. Just ask the warriors at Ba Sing Se or New Ozai."

"Omashu," Nioh-An corrected. "I guess we can give you a chance. But if you hinder us, you can tell the Fire Lord to find another pair of mercenaries. Someone else can hunt down your Avatar."

"Alrighty!" the girl said cheerfully as she played with her long ponytail.

"So, girl," Huaike said. "What's your name?" he asked.

She smiled and spoke in a clear voice. "My name is Ty Lee."


	12. Earth and Fire

**A/N: And here we are at chapter 12, with the introduction of two new characters, Nioh-An and Huaike, the newest set of antagonists. A million cool points if you can tell me what anime these two come from. If I feel generous, I may even write a fic for you. NOTE: This is not a crossover on the literal sense of the word. I just borrowed their names and minor likenesses from them. Anyway, ON WE GO!**

A loud yawn pierced the morning air as Sokka began to wake up. Crawling out of bed, he smiled sleepily at the others as he stretched himself. "Morning all!" he called out to the others, who were in the middle of breakfast. A chorus of grumbling was their reply. Sokka walked over to where they were, humming softly as Iroh gave him a share of the porridge that all were eating. "Thanks!" he said brightly as he began to gratefully eat the food.

"Why are you in such a good mood this morning, Sokka?" Katara asked the boy.

"I don't know," Sokka said truthfully. "Good dream, I guess."

"Oh?" Katara asked inquisitively. "What was it about?"

"Don't remember."

"Well, that's no fun!" she exclaimed. Changing the subject, she turned to the others in the group. "When we're done with our food, what do you say, that we all train Aang at the same time, so he gets used to the idea of changing elements in the middle of a battle?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Aang said as he slurped down his food.

"Well, it's settled then," Katara said without asking any of the others. "Hurry up, guys! I want to get this done as soon as possible." And so they continued eating, exchanging little joking insults at one another occasionally, until all were done with their food. Katara rushed the benders through a quick series of stretches. Sokka could barely keep back his stifles of laughter. It was humorous when his sister, usually kind and steady, forced people to do things. The girl began to bark like a poodle monkey at anyone who tried to dissent.

Soon enough, though, the five other people were ready for a morning spar. Aang stood in the center of the five benders, who circled him menacingly. He watched with minor interest as Toph took a heavy step. The earth rumbled as a fissure began to race its way to where Aang was. The Air bender jumped high into the air, where he was almost struck by a barrage of flame blasts. Lee fired the blasts without moderation, trying to hit Aang. The boy managed to dodge the attack easily, but was caught by surprise when a trail of water wrapped roughly around the boy's ankle, tripping him. The boy's hands hit the ground, and in the space of a second, kicked two large-sized rocks at Katara. The girl dodged them with a quickly improvised ice shield.

Sokka yawned, losing interest. He stood up and walked off a ways, sword in hand. "May as well do my own little practice," he said to no one. After he was a good distance away, he drew his sword, breathing steadily like Master Piandao had taught him to. After the breathing exercises were over, he began his practice routine. He thrust out with his sword before slashing it in a sideways arc. He moved through the rest of his practice as such, a voracious pattern dance that proved how much skill the boy had gained in the time since the Fire Nation. As time went by, and he continued the flowing pattern proper to the style of a Jian straight sword, he began to feel a little bit more relaxed, despite the fact that his heart was pounding in his chest. At last, he finished the dance, and with a bow, sheathed his blade.

Sokka began to walk back to the campsite, feeling much higher in spirit, when a rustling was heard behind him. Turning around, he came face-to-face with a girl he would have sooner forgotten.

"Hello, Sokka!"

He didn't even have time to react as he lost control of his body.

----

Lee fell backwards onto his back, onto a soft patch of grass, much like the young Earth bender girl did when she would lay down. The spar had drained just about everyone there. His muscles gave off the dull and welcome ache of a good physical exertion. About now, Sokka would probably come up and talk about how amazing they were, just like he did with just about everything…

Where was Sokka? Sitting up, he looked around to see everyone else lying down like he was, but the strategist of the group was strangely missing. He said nothing, however, and lied back down. If the Avatar and the boy's sister hadn't noticed, it was probably something the other did frequently. Just then, his suspicions were confirmed as Katara spoke up. "Where's Sokka?"

"Dunno," Aang said. "I haven't seen him since we started training." A similar response was given by the others.

"Do you think we should look for him?" Toph asked the others.

"Probably," Aang said with an edge of worry in his voice. "It's been a while."

"Where will we look?" Katara asked the others, while she looked around in every direction, as if her brother would pop up over the next bend.

"How about you, Iroh, and Aang look over there," Toph said, pointing into a thicket of trees, "While Lee and I go look for him that way?" She pointed off in another direction.

"Good idea. We'll meet back with you guys in about in hour, if you can't find him." And with that, the three were off. Lee looked down at the girl nervously before walking off in the designated direction. She followed behind him, staring (he assumed) at his back. Thoughts of the previous night's conversation came unbidden to his mind, and in exasperation, he turned around to see her giving a knowing smile.

"What?" He very nearly yelled at the girl. "Why do you keep on looking at me like that? It's annoying!"

"What are you talking about Lee? I can't even _see_, so how can I be looking at you?" She said in a slightly sarcastic tone. Le groaned in frustration and started walking off. "But I do wonder why Sokka is of so much concern to you."

Lee's blush came back again. Turning around, he asked her, stuttering, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm just wondering why every time Sokka's name comes up in a conversation, your heart gets all fluttery and you start stuttering like a girly-girl with a crush."

"I DO NOT ACT LIKE A GIRLY-GIRL WITH A CRUSH!" Lee yelled at the girl. Smoke issued from his mouth as he punctuated each word with his trademark temper.

"Whatever you say Lee, but-," she stopped then, a serious expression growing on her face. "Do you hear that?" she asked the Fire bender. Shaking his head, Lee looked slowly around the slightly wooded area they'd walked into. All he heard was the wind whispering through the trees, laced with the occasional rustling of small animals through the brush.

"Watch out!" Toph suddenly screamed, and before Lee could react, the earth beneath him shifted, making him lose balance. As the boy fell to the floor, he saw a boulder fly through the air, in the area he'd just occupied. Panic seized him as he brought himself to his feet. When he did manage to get up, he saw a young man, probably in his mid-twenties, standing in front of a particularly dense patch of trees. He wore the green and brown of an Earth Kingdom native, which was backed up by his slightly tanned appearance. In this tall man's hands were a pair of war hammers, one of which was still on the ground. He lifted it up and smirked at the noble and the Water Tribe boy.

"Who are you?" Lee demanded.

"My name's Nioh-An. I'm a mercenary who was hired to kill the Avatar." His voice was low, almost baritone in its deepness.

"Where's Sokka?" Toph interrogated, stepping forward.

"Do you mean the Water Tribe peasant?" Nioh-An inquired. "He's safe. My associates are looking after him." He readied himself once again. "But that's no concern of yours."

"Tell us where he is!" Lee yelled. A stream of blazing fire shot out of his hand like a serpent from Hell.

----

He wasn't tied up. That was one of the first things that came to Sokka's mind as it gained coherency. He tried moving, but soon found it was a futile effort. It was then that his memories came back to him. Ty Lee and two men had ambushed him. The acrobat paralyzed him, at which point one of the men put him on the back of a Komodo Rhino. With what little ability his body had, he sunk his teeth into the leathery hide of the beast. It gave out a horrendous roar and nearly trampled the smaller of the two men, an archer from the looks of him.

The taller one managed to calm the animal down before damage was done to his companion. Afterwards, he went back to the smaller one and began to coddle him, much to Sokka's disgust. It wasn't that they were gay or not, but he was never one for watching romantic situations. Mercifully, Ty Lee put an end to his conscious state at about that time.

And now here he was, laid up against a tree, unable to move. He could see Ty Lee and the archer off in the distance, talking candidly about stupid things, most likely. Their conversation was laced with the playing of the man's flute, which, while beautiful, quickly got annoying.

It was a while later when at last the two stopped talking, and even the flute playing ceased. He heard some shouting, some fighting, and a moment later, the familiar dark face of his younger sister was in front of him.

"Don't worry, Sokka," the girl said calmly. "I'll help you." 'Help' was Iroh slinging him over his back and carrying him back to camp before dumping him unceremoniously next to Appa, where Momo proceeded to poke him in places where lemur paws were never intended to go. Lee and Toph returned a while later, drenched in sweat and panting like they'd just run a marathon.

"Is he ok?" Lee asked nervously, looking down at the paralyzed boy.

"He'll be fine," Katara told him. "But we need to go before Ty Lee and her friend come back."

"Make that friends," Toph corrected. "We ran into her Earth bender buddy a minute ago."

"Whatever. We still need to leave." They quickly packed up their belongings onto Appa. Lee and Sokka got on last, with the dark-skinned boy being carried by the Fire bender. Once again they were off. Sokka was still paralyzed as they sped across the forested valleys between the shoreline and Gaoling. Lee didn't leave Sokka's side, even when the boy fell into sleep.

----

"How long does this usually last?" Lee asked Katara. The Water Tribe girl turned around to look at Sokka, then at the odd expression on Lee's face.

"I don't know," she told him. "It usually lasts several hours. His paralyzation could be over right now, and is just asleep."

"Maybe," he said lowly. Katara turned back around, and Lee smiled at Sokka's prone form. He really did look beautiful. His eyes widened at this sudden thought, but waved it away. It snuck up on him, but he couldn't deny it anymore. He definitely had a crush on the younger teen.

"I knew it," a low voice said next to his ear. Lee turned to see Toph sitting next to him in the setting sunlight. "You do like him."

"Yeah," he said, chuckling slightly. "I guess I do."

"Just don't start getting all mushy around Snoozles like the Sugar Queen does with Twinkle Toes."

"Snoozles?" he inquired, chuckling. He had to admit, the name fit the boy perfectly.

"Kyoshi Island's just ahead!" Aang's voice cried out. Lee turned, and sure enough, the mountainous island was in sight.


	13. This chapter has no witty name

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, guys. I got a bit of a writer's block halfway through writing this, and somehow this chapter became a filler one, which I HATE MAKING!!!!! Argh. Anyway, thanks for the reviews guys. On with the story. AND HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!**

A week had passed since their return to Kyoshi Island. In that time, the Water Tribe Warriors sent messages to every resistance force they knew of, and to the forces housed in the Northern Water Tribe. Each day brought back another response, and each one lengthier and more long-winded than the last. Lee spent most of his time on one of the Water Tribe ships, although temporary lodgings had been created in the village. He wanted to maintain minute contact between himself and the villagers of Kyoshi. He saw the way the people looked at him. They remembered what he did, just as he thought they would, and although his appearance wasn't as harsh as it was before, there was no mistaking that scar or the eye hidden within it, fixed into an eternal scowl, as if he were daring them to do something.

This particular day, however, had forced Lee off of the ship. Sokka, who'd made a full recovery, had gotten word that the first of their reinforcements, the Foggy Swamp Tribe Water benders, would be arriving that day. Lee didn't want to go, mainly for the fact that he'd get countless dirty looks, but Sokka was now being more invasive than ever about his friend's thoughts and the like, and each time, Lee felt more and more like the boy had found out about his crush and was merely tormenting him for some unknown perverse pleasure. He didn't say anything, and like any other time Sokka dragged him somewhere, the Fire bender followed, saying nothing.

They walked for nearly an hour, long passing the village at the foot of the mountain, crossing its rocky paths, to find themselves at the rocky cliff that looked onward to the Earth Kingdom, too far off to be made out. Light played off the sea, making Lee smile a bit. The simpler things always made him content, and watching this scene was as simple as it got. "It's beautiful," Sokka said suddenly. Lee turned to look at him, his smile still there.

"Yeah, it is," Lee told him. He looked back at the scene and sat down, his legs hanging over the steep cliff face. "Mai would have made fun of it, saying that it was sickeningly sweet. But she never meant it. At least, I think she didn't. There were times when I just didn't get her. Looking back on it, I don't think she was right for me at all."

"Then why did you date her in the first place?" Sokka inquired.

"She was there for me when even my uncle turned his back on me. She was kind, and honest, when everyone else was fake. She _listened_ to me," he said, looking at the other boy. "She understood me."

Sokka nodded and looked away, no doubt thinking about Suki or Yue, Lee thought. "That must have been awful," he heard Sokka say.

"Having someone understand me?" Lee asked in a slightly teasing tone.

"No!" Sokka practically shouted. Lee smiled a bit as the boy whipped his head back with a flustered look on his face. "I meant that it must have been awful living in a place like that." Sokka sat down close to the boy, but kept his legs on solid ground. Lee's pulse quickened as he did so.

"It's not too different now," Lee told him. "People still refuse to talk to me, out of pity or spite. Even today, there are only two people who I've ever given my trust totally to."

"You're uncle's one," Sokka said then. "I already knew that one. Who's the other?"

"You."

----

He had no idea why that single word had such a huge effect on him. He would have guessed it, given time. Lee didn't talk to many people, and as far as he could tell, he spoke to Sokka the most. But still, it had caught him off-guard. His hear raced, then slowed down, then sped up again, all in the space of a moment. "Wh-why me?" Sokka questioned nervously.

"You're the only one, out of everyone, who had made an effort to get to know me," Lee said soberly. "That goes a long way, as far as I'm concerned, Sokka." The dark-skinned boy blushed a bit. Lee smiled and brought his legs back onto the ground, but still sat. Once again, thoughts unbidden fell into Sokka's head, about how Lee looked really good, only this time, he didn't have a dim fire or a panicked Fire bender to blame his thoughts on.

He noticed the boy slowly lean closer to him, and his body, as if magnetized to this boy's aura, started moving in as well. First a few feet apart, then a foot, then, only a few inches. Lee was getting dangerously closer to Sokka, his eyes starting to close, for a reason Sokka couldn't discern. Thoughts began to race into his head as finally, only an inch or two separated them apart. Just as their lips were about to make contact, a loud ship's horn was sounded.

Both snapping to their senses, they whipped their heads around to see, off in the distance, several swamp skiffs, each manned by a leaf-clad Water bender. Blushing, Sokka got up, offering a hand to Lee. "Let's go," Sokka said softly to the boy, the blush still on his face. Lee took the hand, causing a thrill to race up his hand and into his body. He let go of the hand the instant the other teen was up. He walked on the mountain trail, refusing to look behind him as the two made their way back to the village.

When at last they arrived, the members of the Foggy Swamp Tribe were already at the harbor. He could see his father speaking with the elder of the tribe. He grinned at the strained smile his father gave as the man spoke to him. Bato was showing the other members of the tribe the empty homes that much of the warriors were occupying now.

"Hey, Sokka, why are you blushing?" a pubescent voice asked out of nowhere. Giving a decidedly unmanly scream, Sokka looked down to see, much to his embarrassment, Aang. Behind him he heard Lee chuckle some, causing another blush to grow on his face.

"It's nothing, Aang," Sokka said as he marched away to the docks.

----

"What's his problem?" Aang asked Lee after Sokka had marched away. Lee walked a bit off the path and latched onto a tree, gradually climbing it.

"There was a misunderstanding of sorts while we were looking out for the Foggy Swamp Tribe," Lee said when he was in the tree. He looked down at the Avatar as he snapped a twig off the branch he was resting on and threw it at the young boy.

"What about?" Aang asked.

"It's personal," Lee said casually. "I don't think he'd want me saying." He rolled over and out of the tree, landing on his feet perfectly. "I'd better get going."

----

The next few weeks brought more and more people to Kyoshi Island. The sudden explosion of population forced a minor growth on the village as scholars and warriors burst out of the empty homes and onto the streets for a short time. Although he tried hiding it, the mayor of Kyoshi was having a ball, meeting more people now than he had in his entire lifetime.

Sokka was quickly becoming more and more proficient in the fighting style of the Kyoshi Warriors by the day, and in the process, was becoming less and less embarrassed by the traditional garb. Many a warrior dared to question the skills Sokka had learned from these women, calling their style a pathetic excuse to play a man's game. Sokka had shown what he'd learned to these people, quickly winning the small fights he was challenged to, most of the time wearing the kimono of the Kyoshi warriors. No one expected the redirection of their attacks, and afterwards was left embarrassed for their loss, much to Sokka's pride and pleasure.

Things between Sokka and Lee had cooled down in the interim. Sokka had written it off as them not being in their right minds, being caught in the moment. To Lee's credit, he never brought the near-kiss up after that day, though there were times when they were alone when situations of a similar nature would almost occur, but never quite make it through with their actions. As these occurrences happened more often, and the length between them became shorter, Sokka found himself constantly thinking about the deposed Fire Nation prince and how far did their relationship extend. Were they merely friends, or was their something their, lurking beneath the surface of their actions? Sokka couldn't tell anymore, and as the days went by, his desire to see Lee, to know what these new and sudden feelings meant to him, to _them._ He really would have liked to talk to Lee about these thoughts, but as the days went by, more people arrived, and most of Sokka's time was spent in the war council, thinking up a strategy to get such a large force past the blockade, while Lee helped the incoming seamen get accommodated at Kyoshi Island.

At last, the time had finally come for the Avatar to mobilize once again. Plans had been made for the fleet to mobilize as soon as the Northern Water Tribe arrived. From there, all the forces would gather on the islands surrounding the Western Air Temple, an invasion force much larger in size than the one that had hit the Capital City months ago. From there, they would take each Fire Nation city, one by one until Azula was deposed.

It was a sound plan, or at least, Sokka thought it was. It was approved by the others at the war meetings, and as such, the group would set off again, only this time, Iroh would be sailing with the fleet, due to the fact that the old general knew best how the Fire Nation acted, and would know best how to get past roving ships and the Fire Nation blockade unscathed.

Sokka was on the Water Tribe longboat, along with Katara, Aang, Lee, and Toph. Aang, Toph, Momo, and Hawky were on Appa's back already, waiting for the others to come. The others were engaged in their farewells.

"Kids," Hakoda said, smiling at Katara and Sokka. Sokka could tell just by looking at him that there were unshed tears threatening to be spilled, but somehow managed to keep them contained within his eyes, a feat that Sokka failed to do, evidenced by two thin streams of tears flowing down his cheeks. "You two make me so proud, every time I see you. You're unbelievably strong-willed, for people your age, and have shown a level of maturity beyond your years. I want you to know that I love you two, and I worry about you every time you're away from me, but I know now that you can take care of yourselves. Good luck." He hugged them then, all three now sobbing a bit into the tight embrace of one another. "Watch out for each other and the Avatar."

"We will, dad," Katara told him.

"And Lee, whatever you do or find in life, make sure that it's the path you choose," Hakoda told him solemnly as he let his children go. "Even now, I see you have a problem with that." He smiled kindly at the boy.

"I will, Chief Hakoda," Lee said softly. Lee turned to his uncle then, who was smiling widely.

"Good luck, Lee," Iroh said kindly. "You have grown in the past few months. Continue to grow. Prove to everyone your worth." He hugged Lee then, and to his credit, Lee hugged back, a strong embrace that showed his uncle just how deeply he cared for him. When they let go, both had shed only a few tears. "I shall see you soon, young prince." Lee nodded, climbing onto Appa's back. They all waved to the people on the boat before, in an exhilarating rush, Appa took off again, heading west-by northwest, in the direction of the Western Air Temple.


	14. Huaike

**Another filler chapter is this one. Here I sort of give a brief summary of Huaike's life and how he meets Nioh-An. Fogive me if things seem a bit confusing. It's 2 AM at the moment. Next chapter should be a bit exciting. I intend to use the mail system to its fullest extent in Omashu.**

Huaike sat calmly on a rock situated on a cliff somewhere near Omashu, playing his flute calmly. Nearby, he watched Nioh-An and Ty Lee spar with one another. Despite his reservations in her monitoring them, the girl had more than proven her capability in fending for herself. She shared the slack equally with himself and Nioh-An and the girl never once complained about anything, instead opting to keep a cheery disposition. He noticed the sudden stop of the two's actions, and a large presence walking up behind him, panting heavily.

"The girl's a demon," Nioh-An told his lover between his heavy breaths. "I take back what I said about her earlier." Huaike smiled with his eyes as he turned back to look at Nioh-An. The Earth bender studied the man's face for a moment before sitting down next to him. "You haven't said anything all day, Huaike," Nioh-An commented. "Is there anything wrong?"

Huaike stopped playing his flute and glanced over at Ty Lee. "She's so energetic," he told him. "It's just so hard to believe, especially if what she tells us about her first-hand experience in the war is true. She just reminds me a little bit of myself, before I was pulled into all of this."

Nioh-An snorted in disbelief. "That little ball of energy? I can't really see that as being you."

Huaike smiled at the man again. "I know, love, but it was a long time ago. People usually change when faced with hardship." He sighed contentedly as Nioh-An's strong arms wrapped themselves around his body. He shifted a bit, allowing more contact between the two.

"You know I love you, right?" Nioh-An asked tenderly, in a voice that only Huaike could hear. The Fire bender nodded into the man's chest. They were silent for a while then, watching the many colors of the mountainous sunset. Nioh-An broke the silence to whisper softly into the man's ear. "I'm so happy that I found you."

"I know," Huaike whispered back. After a while, Ty Lee walked over to them, humming softly. She sat down on the rock with them, keeping a respectful, yet still close, distance from the two men.

His thoughts shifted slowly then, back before they'd met Ty Lee, before he found Nioh-An, to before all his hardships began, when he still walked freely within the Fire Nation.

----

"Should we return to Omashu?" Aang's voice asked the others as they made camp. Toph looked up from where she'd been picking her toes to look at the Avatar.

"We could," she told the boy. "Omashu drove out the Fire Nation forces some time after I came home. Right now, they're the biggest resistance the Earth Kingdom has, not including Gaoling, of course."

"Good," Aang said happily. "I want to see how Bumi's doing."

"Old bat," Sokka muttered to himself as he set the fire wood down nearby. Lee chuckled to himself as Sokka continued building the firewood.

"What does he have against the Earth King?" Lee asked Katara. The Water bender smiled as she laid out her sleeping bag.

"King Bumi wanted to test Aang, so in order to make him do what Bumi wanted, he put this weird stone on us that grew really quickly. Bumi told us later that he wouldn't have hurt us, he just wanted to see if the Avatar recognized him. Sokka's still sore about it."

"All he could have done was say, 'hey, Aang, how are ya doing? I'm really old and wrinkly now, but I used to be your psychotic little friend,' but _no_, it went down in the way of, 'hey Aang, it's me, some creepy old king guy that wants to imprison you. But don't worry, you'll be ok. Your friends are just slowly being encased in Creeping Crystal!'" Sokka nearly exploded as he finished setting the wood up. Lee sat next to the boy and flicked a small jet of flame into the wood, igniting it into a blaze. "Thanks, Lee," Sokka said lowly."

----

Huaike was a citizen of the Fire Nation. He was raised in a small town near the Capital City. He lived a normal, happy child's life, only vaguely aware of the war, brainwashed, as all children his age in the Fire Nation, into believing that the war was for the greater good, a small thing that would be won in a few months, despite the fact that he'd heard the same thing spoken constantly for years.

He grew up in an averaged-sized home. His mother was a seamstress, and his father a warrior. When he first started showing signs of being a Fire bender, his parents were elated. It meant that he could carry on with his father's profession, and possibly even attain ranks in the military that the man could not, due to his inability to bend. This young boy was more than happy to continue on the proud legacy of his family, and the even prouder one of his nation.

That was, of course, until he was accepted into the military at age 14. The young man quickly learned the ways of the Fire Nation military, a heartless establishment built on rigid order and zero tolerance. Huaike did not agree with this situation at all in the beginning, but in the end, like almost all rebellious spirits in the Fire Nation, succumbed to the leash tightened around his neck.

After basic training in the use of his bending, Huaike was enlisted into a squad of Archers, where he learned and mastered the use of Fire Archery. He was quick, fierce, and nearly heartless in his actions, qualities that had gained him an early place in General Iroh's armies.

The man had no conscience in battle. He fought ruthlessly, taking down most anything that stood in his way. He made no friends and followed orders down to the letter. He was the perfect soldier. He became so lost in who and what he was now, that when the shock of losing finally hit him, he was left helpless, a child in a world of men.

They were in the Si Wong Desert, on there way to Ba Sing Se. Huaike's group of soldiers had been separated accidentally from the rest of the army, and day by day people were dying, from the heat exhaustion, from exposure to the elements, and a whole slough of troubles that came from wandering the desert. Suddenly, a sandstorm blew in, blinding the Fire Nation archer. He opened his eyes through the blowing sand, to see the group surrounded on all sides by men dressed in robes identifying them as Sand benders. It was a quick and pointless battle, one that Huaike felt shame for, even to this day.

When the Sand benders defeated the battalion, the sand storm lifted, and the men were all tied and bound before the survivors were placed onto the Sand Sailors. A few days after that found Huaike on an auction block, waiting to be sold into slavery.

----

Lee watched Sokka from his place in front of the fire. Everyone else was asleep except for him, a time the Lee oftentimes took for himself. Tonight had him wondering just how his feelings for Sokka had developed, and why. He was crass and sarcastic almost one hundred percent of his waking time, he was usually overconfident and cocky, and loud. He couldn't forget loud. But then there were the times when he was sweet and considerate of the people around him. He was also mature when he needed to be, and was by far one of the most brilliant tactical minds that Lee had encountered. He'd also experienced much of the same hardships Lee had, and still managed to go on.

He lay back down and shook his head. "Stupid kid," he muttered as he closed his eyes.

----

His first master was a man by the name of Qin. Qin was a member of the upper class in Ba Sing Se, and had bought Huaike because of the boy's slightly muscular body, golden eyes, and longish dark hair. He considered Huaike an exotic commodity. He quickly became a whore-slave to the man, his pride and will broken in the short months that the man had kept him. He was the man's prize possession for that entire time, until the man bought a boy younger than the sixteen-year-old slave. Huaike was sold quickly after that. Later on, he felt horror at his emotions, but at the time, he had been thankful that the man had found someone else to humiliate.

He was sold in Omashu to be the slave of a general's son. He never remembered the general's name, but the boy's name had been Jin. Jin had become the first kind person he'd met in the entire Earth Kingdom, and treated Huaike as an equal. Jin taught Huaike many things about the Earth Kingdom, and in turn, Huaike slowly opened up to him, telling the boy of his life in the Fire Nation. Huaike served Jin for nearly three years, when a small uprising occurred inside Omashu.

It was about the time that General Iroh's men had discovered how to penetrate the walls of Ba Sing Se that a peasant uprising occurred. The people of the city demanded the return of Earth Kingdom soldiers to Omashu, a request that King Bumi denied. Enraged, the peasants attacked the Upper Class. Huaike and Jin were fleeing their home, when a band of mercenaries attacked them. Together, Jin and Huaike managed to take down most of the mercenaries. They made a valiant effort until, at last, only three were left alive. One of the mercenaries killed Jin, and while he was in a rage, rendered Huaike unconscious.

When he awoke, he tracked down the three mercenaries. He never learned the names of two of them, for he sniped them before they even knew of his presence. The last one he followed an hunted for nearly a year before, at last, the man caught him.

This man was Nioh-An.

----

He wasn't sleeping well. Lee had woken up several times over nightmares he couldn't remember, except for the fear and the terrifying feeling of loss, but of what, he had no clue. He'd look over the others for a moment before, uneasily, he'd go back to sleep and repeat the cycle. He told no one of his dreams the next day as they picked up.

----

To say that Nioh-an didn't scare him at first would have been a lie. He had been seeking out vengeance against the man for nearly a year, and each time, the war hammer- wielding man managed to keep the archer at bay. Nioh-An also had an unusually short hairstyle for an Earth Kingdom native, opting to keep it nearly shaved at all times. He also never spoke during their encounters.

Nioh-An was planning on taking Huaike to the slave trade once again, but somehow had become infatuated with the over-passionate Fire bender. He told Huaike of the reason they'd accepted the job. Fire benders had killed his brother and sisters when he was young. All had been soldiers. He also apologized for the death of Jin. He released Huaike then, but the Fire bender chose to stay, for no other reason than having gotten used to the man's company.

As time went by, and Nioh-An opened up more, Huaike couldn't help but start returning Nioh-An's amorous feelings. The two had been together ever since.

----

Huaike woke up the next morning in the embrace of Nioh-An. He could see Ty Lee off in the distance, putting her things away. "Good Morning, love," the low voice of Nioh-An said lovingly.

"Morning, An," Huaike returned as he sat up.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked as Huaike stood and started helping Ty Lee.

"Sure about what?" Ty Lee inquired curiously.

"Going into Omashu," Huaike told her. "I have a bad history with that place."

"Well, we'll have to, if the Avatar's going there," she reminded him.

"I know Ty Lee," Huaike told her. "That's why Nioh-An asked me if I was sure about that. He wanted to know if I wanted to walk around the city and meet you later, or go with you two. I'll come."


	15. Alarms

**Author's note: Yay! I finally got past the Writer's Block the size of Ohio! Anyway, I wrote a whole bunch more than I thought I would. It's about 10 pages in Microsoft Word, much more than the usual 4-5 pages I average for these chapters. Anyway, this is a good chapter I think. Lots of action, and a surprise at the end. Consider it a present for the eternity you had to wait between updates. THANKS FOR THE SUGGESTIONS, GUYS!! It really helped me figure out some of the things in here, and ordered my thoughts a bit. For some reason, I find myself falling in love with Huaike and Nioh-An. They were only supposed to be side characters that occasionally pop up, but now I'm starting to give them back-story, and possible character developement. Anyway, thanks for sticking in for so long. Next chapter will elaborate on Nioh-An's past, so hope you'll enjoy that! See you soon!**

Lee kept his head down as the group made their way across the great bridge that connected Omashu to the main roads. People passing by quickly recognized Aang, Sokka, and Katara, but stayed silent upon seeing Lee and Toph.

"Why do you guys get the Hero Worship?" Toph finally questioned after bumping into another person who hadn't been paying attention to her. "It's like Lee and I are invisible."

"Well, when you help an underground resistance take back Omashu, it's inevitable," Sokka commented lightly. Although Sokka was ahead of him, Lee could tell the boy was smirking. The way he'd spoken and now the way he was walking….walking? He was _strutting_ now. Lee suppressed a smile and shook his head.

"I helped lead the forces in Gaoling, but you don't see anyone scraping and bowing to me, do- HEY!" Lee turned around, to where he'd last seen the young girl. The young girl was now on the floor, looking up at taller man who'd stopped in front of her. The look on his face was one of apparent confusion.

"Excuse me, miss, I'm sorry. I didn't-,"

"See me?" Toph asked angrily. "Well, _excuse me_. If you didn't _see me_, I guess it's perfectly ok to bump into people!" The man stepped back in confusion.

"Toph," Katara interrupted. "Leave him alone. We're trying to get to the palace, and you getting us into trouble isn't going to help us."

"Uh, technically, it would," Sokka corrected her. "It just wouldn't be in the part of the palace we want to be." Katara looked at her brother with disdain, but said nothing to him.

"Let it go, Toph," Katara said soothingly, grabbing the young girl by the arm gently. Toph muttered to herself, and then faced toward the man with a look of intense determination.

"You better watch your back, mister," she said with a low growl. The man left then with the same look on his face. "Stupid face."

"You need to learn how to control your aggression, Toph," Katara said pointedly as they started walking again. "One day, we're going to get into really big trouble because of it."

Toph stopped again, this time looking at Katara. "Hey! I never hear you saying anything to Lee or Sokka when they get mad!" She yelled at Katara. "It's not fair that I'm the only one that gets yelled at!"

"What are you talking about? I do yell at them!" Katara countered.

"No you don't! All you ever do is pat them on the back and tell them, 'now now, there's no need for that,'." The last part was said in an exaggerated impression of Katara, her misty eyes crossed. "Meanwhile I get a full-blown lecture. Save it, Snoozles!" Toph shouted at Sokka as he opened his mouth in protest.

"Toph, Katara," Aang interrupted firmly. "We don't have the time for this. We need to get up to Bumi's soon. We want to be at the Western Air Temple as soon as possible, and you two fighting isn't helping any." Toph huffed and Katara looked away angrily, but the two started walking again. Lee sighed to himself, wondering how he'd gotten pulled into this.

----------

"Are you sure about this, Huaike?" Nioh-An whispered loudly. Nioh-An, Ty Lee, and Huaike were outside the palace walls, all dressed in Earth Kingdom clothing. Huaike's bow was now threaded with brown and green string in Earth bender style, and Nioh-An's hammers were tucked away in a large bag. Not far from them was a servant's entrance, which maintained a steady flow of citizens coming and going. The only problem, it seemed, was that there was an armed guard stationed at the entrance, checking the people coming and going.

"Yes, An. I was forced to use this entrance many times. Trust me," Huaike told the man. The taller man nodded as the three began to move again. Ty Lee smiled at Huaike pleasantly.

"You sure do know a lot, Huaike," she commented.

"Thank you, Ty Lee," Huaike said before they reached the queue lined up at the entrance. A few minutes later, and they were the first in line.

"State your business," one guard commanded.

"We're Ho, Qin, and Ling," Huaike told the man. "We're to report to the smithy for work on the rebellion." The guard nodded and waved the three past. Nioh-An stared at the man in wonder as they walked forward.

"How did you-."

"You tend to over think things, Nioh-An. Most things are far easier than you make them out to be," he replied simply.

"I love you."

"I know you do."

"I love you, too!" Ty Lee cut in.

"…Thank you, Ty Lee."

---------

"I'm stuffed!" Sokka cried out in a content voice. He, Lee, Katara, and Toph were sitting in a private room around a large table, covered with plates. Most of the food had been devoured, leaving behind a graveyard of animal bones and fruit stems. Aang was absent from the table, having opted to eat alone with Bumi.

"Something I never thought I'd hear you say," Lee said mischievously. Sokka looked at the boy and grimaced.

"You're never nice to me," Sokka said jokingly.

"Where's the fun in that?" the scarred boy asked lightly. A playful smile appeared on his face, and a knot formed in Sokka's stomach. It was rare to see Lee give a true smile, even now. He shoved the sudden feelings aside and replied just as playfully.

"I don't see how it's fun to me."

"That's because you're the butt of the joke," Toph informed him.

"That's not how it looks from here," Sokka retorted.

"That's because the rest of the body is sitting down. You're pressed against the chair. You can't see anything. Butt," she told him.

"WHAT?!" Sokka shouted, indignant.

"I think it's time we head to bed," Katara interrupted. "Toph, let's go. If you see Aang, Sokka, tell him I said goodnight."

"Yeah, yeah," Sokka muttered, standing up with Lee. The two walked out of the room, servants in tow. They were led quietly to a large room with two enormous and very comfortable-looking beds.

"You know," Sokka told the scarred boy, "When you visit this place as a guest, it seems much more comfortable than as a prisoner." Lee smiled at the boy before he took off the celestial blue tunic he'd taken to wearing in the warmer Earth Kingdom and climbed into his bed. Sokka, however, took a less graceful approach. Ripping off his clothing until he was only in his loin cloth, he stage-dived onto the bed, bouncing almost the same height as he'd jumped. Sighing as his body sunk into the most comfortable bed he'd slept in since Ba Sing Se, he rolled over and looked at Lee.

"So, Lee," Sokka asked as he watched the other get comfortable, "How does the bed compare to a royal one?"

"This is a royal bed," Lee pointed out.

"Only technically. Bumi never sleeps in here. At least, I hope he doesn't." He shuddered at the thought of Bumi doing exactly the same thing he just did. "How does it compare to the bed you had in the Fire Nation?"

Lee mumbled and shrugged. "A bed's a bed. Shouldn't matter."

"You're no fun," Sokka told him.

------

"Stop goofing off, Ty Lee," Huaike hissed, looking around as Nioh-An stuffed another pair of guards somewhere inconspicuous. The young girl was currently halfway up a tapestry, humming softly to herself as she climbed.

"Lighten up!" The young girl called back as she let go of the tapestry and gracefully landed in front of the Yu-Yan Archer.

"Maybe later," he told her as Nioh-An came back around to where they were. "The Avatar's rooms are this way." He led them quickly down another set of hallways, before stopping dead in front of a solid wall. "What the…?"

"I thought you said you knew where you were going," Nioh-An said to the man.

"I do," Huaike insisted, running a hand along the wall. "This is something new. They must have put this here after the uprising."

"Or," Nioh-An said, with a tone of realization, "this is newer than even that." He ran a hand over the wall, his eyes closed in concentration. "This wall is thin, and the stone is probably only hours old. It's still rough from the movement."

"Defensive measures for the Avatar?" Ty Lee asked. "But it's thin, you said. What's the use of even putting it up?"

"Moving walls takes several people," Nioh-An told her, "and is a noisy process. I could break through this wall easily, but it'll be loud. It's nothing but an alarm."

"Well," Huaike said, resting a hand on the tall man's shoulder, "It seems we have to sound it."

-----

BOOM!

Sokka rose up quickly from where he had fallen asleep, looking around, dazed. "What was that?" he muttered sleepily at Lee. The other Water Tribe boy was already at the entrance of the room, a ball of flame in his hand.

"Shit," Lee cursed, closing the door quietly. "It's Ty Lee and those guys." This woke Sokka up. In a flash, Sokka was out of his bed, sword in one hand as he tried to pull on a pair of pants. When at last he succeeded, he ran out of the room, along with Lee. A palace guard was already assembled, fighting the three valiantly with Toph and Katara at the fore. The two mercenaries seemed to be fighting Ty Lee and Toph tit for tat, Earth and Fire against Earth and Water. Ty Lee, meanwhile, was bobbing and weaving in the midst of the guard, quickly taking their numbers out.

"Ty Lee!" Lee shouted out as she finished off the last of the guard. The girl turned around curiously before recognizing Sokka's scarred companion.

"Zuko!" she called out cheerfully. "So that's where you've been. I thought you were dead. Oh, Azula's gonna be so surprised when she hears about this! And Sokka, too?" She smiled seductively at Sokka, who cringed at the gesture.

"My sister's not going to find anything out!" Lee shouted at the girl as he threw the ball of flame he'd been holding at her. The girl jumped out of the way with a look of surprise.

"That's not nice!" She shouted.

"You're not nice," he retorted as he fired another barrage of flaming missiles at the girl. The girl successfully dodged the embers, landing behind Huaike and Nioh-An, who were still engaged in battle with the two female benders.

"Huaike! Cover!" Nioh-An commanded. Huaike nodded at the man before jumping in front of the man. He took a deep breath, and a moment later, a cloud of flame covered the two, obscuring them from view. A moment later, a pair of war hammers on chains flew out from the conflagration, wrapping themselves around a pair of support columns. With a resounding noise of stone crumbling, the hammers broke through the columns, reducing them into a pile of rubble. The firestorm stopped, but by the time the flames cleared, the three were already making their way down the hall, toward Aang.

"Let's go!" Katara shouted and the four of them began to chase after them. They didn't make it far though, as the roof above them began to shake. The three stopped, confused, before Toph gasped.

"Run, guys!" Toph shouted. They started to run then, as debris began to fall around them. They made it almost to the end of the hall, Toph in the lead, when they all stopped after hearing a cry of pain. Sokka whipped around, and to his horror, saw Lee laid out on the floor, his legs caught under a pile of debris.

"Lee!" Sokka cried out. He ran back to the boy and fell to his knees, quickly scrambling to move the rubble off of the boy, who was panting in pain.

"Move out of the way, Sokka," Toph commanded. Sokka nodded and moved. The girl slammed her foot onto the stone floor, moving her hands away from her body. The debris flew away from Lee's body, and Sokka moved to help the boy up. Grabbing his hand, Sokka began to pull him up, but stopped as he heard the boy howl in pain.

"I think my leg's broken," Lee told the three.

"I can heal it," Katara said, leaning down.

"No," Sokka interrupted. "Go help Aang. He needs you guys. I'll stay with Lee and make sure nothing happens to him. Is the roof still unstable?" he asked Toph, who shook her head. "Then I'll stay here. Go!" The girls ran the rest of the way and turned, out of sight. He sighed and propped Lee against him. "Everything's gonna be ok, Lee," he told the boy.

"I know," Lee grunted painfully as he tried to get comfortable against his new support. "I'm not dying."

"Stop moving, stupid," Sokka scolded. Lee laughed, strained.

"You know, this isn't so bad," Lee commented after a few minutes of silence. "Once you get used to it."

"You must be the most masochistic person I know," Sokka muttered. Lee laughed again and wrapped his arms against Sokka, who blushed at the sudden intimate contact.

"You're just really comfortable," Lee told him. "I like it." Sokka's blush increased and became apparent, even on his dark-skinned face.

"You must really be in pain," he said, his voice cracking slightly. Lee laughed again and snuggled closer to Sokka. "You're delusional."

"If I am," Lee said suddenly, "then I guess it's okay for me to do this." Lee leaned up to the other boy's face before planting a chaste kiss on his lips.


	16. Casualty

**A/N: Bleh, kind of a weak chapter in terms of relationship stuff. I'm not fully past my writer's block, so some of the interactions will be lukewarm, I think. At any rate, this chapter delves into some of Nioh-An's past. Hope you enjoy. PS: PLEASE SOMEBODY GUESS WHERE HUAIKE AND NIOH-AN ARE FROM! I'll write something just for you. ;)**

"So, you kissed Sokka?"

"Yes."

"And then…"

"Nothing," Lee told Toph. "He just sort of blushed, and didn't say anything until you guys came back." Toph nodded and leaned back against the saddle of Appa. The group had successfully thwarted the assassination attempt of the mercenaries, though failed in capturing them.

"So that's why he's been all loopy," she said. "Well, congratulations, I guess. Traumatize him again, and I bet you can get to third base."

"I did not traumatize him," Lee muttered.

"Trauma," Toph said in a singsong voice. Lee swatted at the girl, but missed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Katara interrupted, moving down to sit next to them. Aang and Sokka were at the reigns, talking together and occasionally looking back at the others almost conspiratorially. "Aang and Sokka won't let me sit with them."

"Lee's love life," Toph said nonchalantly. Lee shot a pointed look at her, and then blushed as he realized she couldn't see it.

"Oh, really? Find a girl you like in Omashu, Lee?" Katara asked, moving closer to him. Lee blushed and looked away.

"More or less," he confessed. Katara clapped her hands in delight and squealed.

"Who is it? Do I know them?" she inquired.

"Oh yeah. You know 'em," Toph cackled. Lee felt like he was going to die.

------

Not far from the group assembled on Appa's back, Ty Lee, Nioh-An, and Huaike rode tirelessly through the mountainous terrain of the Earth Kingdom. They had been running ever since Omashu, and although they had lost their pursuers long ago, they didn't want to risk the chance of being caught. Nioh-An was in the lead, being most familiar with the area. In truth, he had been leading them blindly; following any open path he thought wouldn't lead to a dead end. The two hadn't caught on yet, it seemed.

"Oi, An!" Huaike called from behind him. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see in a moment!" he lied. He turned his head back to the fore— and halted.

They had come to a stop at the edge of a valley. The mountains surrounding the low land formed a bowl shape before evening out at the valley floor. A river ran through the valley to the other side. It was picturesque, and could inspire many poems or pieces of art. But this was not why Miao Nioh-An had stopped.

"An, what's wrong?" Huaike inquired as he and Ty Lee stopped next to him. The archer dismounted and walked to where Nioh-An still sat, dumbstruck.

"I know this place," was all he said.

-----

"Oma and Shu knew that their love was forbidden, but that did not deter them. They would visit each other at the top of the mountain as often as possible to continue a love that burned brighter than the sun, was deeper than the ocean, stronger than a mountain, and reached beyond the sky. They began to watch Badgermoles, and in their actions, they learned the secrets of bending earth to their will. They created a secret path inside the mountain separating their tribes, and in the caves center, were able to find solace." Nioh-An sat back and listened to the story that the village's minstrel told. It was an old one, and everyone knew it, but it was still nice to stop and listen. He and several others were gathered around a fire in the center of the village, listening as the man told his stories. Next to him was his friend Shao Huan, a girl he befriended when they were children. She turned her head and smiled at him. Nioh-An smiled back before looking back at the minstrel.

"One day, though, Shu was called to war against the village of Oma. The two promised to meet once again, but that was not to be. Shu died in battle not long after he had left. News reached Oma sooner, and the woman became embittered. In a fit of rage, Oma used her Earth bending to call an end to the war. Not long after, she taught others how to Earth bend, and together, they built the beginnings of the great city of Omashu, named after the two lovers." The minstrel bowed as clapping commenced. The story was over.

"Nioh-An," Shao Huan called out as the teenaged boy got up to leave. Nioh-An turned around and looked at the girl curiously. "Don't you just love that story?" she asked the man as she stood up. "I mean, Oma and Shu were so willing to give up everything for each other. It was so sad that Shu had to die like that."

"It was war. Things like that happen all the time," Nioh-An told the girl. "Just like now." He ran a hand through his long jet-black hair, combing out some leaves that had gotten stuck inside of the locks.

Shao Huan grimaced and stuck her tongue out at him. "You're so gloomy, Nioh-An. You need to lighten up a bit. Life's not all doom and gloom."

"You're the only one who ever seems to think I'm gloomy," Nioh-An told her with no change of tone or inflection.

"I'm the only one who ever says anything," she corrected, smiling. "We better get home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night, Shao Huan."

-----

"So he kissed you?"

"Yup."

"And you didn't do anything."

"Yup."

"And you're planning on avoiding him until…"

"I figure out what to do," Sokka told Aang, eyes fixed on the patch of sky in his line of sight.

"Don't you think that's unfair to Lee to do that?" Aang inquired.

"Don't you think it's unfair to keep leading my sister on like you're doing?"

"Touché."

-----

Nioh-An waited outside of his home with Shao Huan. Their parents were inside at the moment, discussing something important that they would not clue in to their children. They had been waiting outside for almost an hour, not daring to go far from Nioh-An's home, for the two were ordered to stay near.

"So what do you think they're talking about, Nioh-An?" Shao Huan asked as she tried to peer into his home through the slats over his windows. "It must be important."

"I'm sure they'll tell us when they're done," Nioh-An reassured the girl. "I don't think looking into my house will make it go any faster."

"But-."

"Sit down, Shao Huan," Nioh-An commanded, grabbing the girl by her robe and pulling her down. Shao Huan groaned and punched Nioh-An lightly.

"Have I ever told you that you were boring?" she asked him.

"Frequently."

She groaned again and stood up, just as his doors opened. Out came his parents and hers, all with wide smiles on their faces. Nioh-An stood and bowed respectfully, as did Shao Huan.

"Shao Huan, Nioh-An, we have come to a decision. This took some time, and we all agreed it was for the best." Nioh An looked at his father as the man spoke. He couldn't suppress a sudden well of apprehension as the man continued.

"We have made arrangements for your betrothal."

-----

_Plunk._

Sokka sighed as his line penetrated the surface of the cool mountain stream. They'd just set up camp, and Sokka had decided to get away from everyone, to clear his mind. The one thing he seemed to lack nowadays was privacy, an odd change of events from the last time he'd set out with the Avatar. He sighed contentedly, knowing that no one would bother him. They were all training Aang at the moment, and for that reason alone, Sokka became nonexistent.

"What are you doing?" a soft voice inquired next to his ear. Sokka jumped in surprise and whipped his head around to see Lee. The scarred boy sat next to Sokka and smiled.

"H-hey, Lee," Sokka said nervously, looking away from the boy. "Why aren't you with the others?"

"They don't need me right now," he told him. "Aang's learning Earth bending right now. I lack said powers to instruct him there." Silence.

"That's good," Sokka said, breaking the silence.

"Sure," Lee said casually. Another moment of silence, then, "Why are you avoiding me?"

_Shit._ "I'm not avoiding you," he lied.

"Don't lie, Sokka. I hate it when people lie."

-----

Nioh-An's village was now far away from him. He'd run away the moment that his parents had announced his betrothal. True, he liked Shao Huan, but he only saw her as a friend, nothing more. To force him to marry her like that…he just couldn't stay. He stopped on a hill in the valley he was born in and looked down. His village was the only one in the valley, and as such, the people here had led a sheltered life, relatively free from the war.

He sat down there and sighed. Life wasn't fair, true, but Nioh-An wasn't one to gripe. He'd make the best of his situation, and try and see if he could live with the decision his parents made. His eyes wandered back to the village as he heard the sound of some large animal running in the distance. He looked around, and a minute later, near his village, a squad of Komodo Rhinos came up over a hill.

Nioh-An watched in horror as screams echoed in the valley, the village laid to waste. In an hour's time, Miao Nioh-An was sole survivor of the Teniao-Lan Massacre. For some reason, he couldn't shake it off.

After all, it was war. Things like that happened all the time.

-----

"Nioh-An? Are you alright?" Huaike asked as they made it down the valley. The tall man nodded silently. The man hadn't spoken a word since they'd come to the valley, and although he was silent, it was starting to unnerve the smaller of the two lovers.

Once again, Nioh-An came to a sudden stop. Not too far off, what looked like the remains of some man-made structure, long since destroyed, rose from the grass like a craggy monument. Nioh-An dismounted from his Komodo Rhino and walked into the midst of the ruins, before falling to his knees. Before him was a stone column. Upon it was adorned several items, trinkets from random people, all hanging from a single black braid. Nioh-An ran a hand through his short hair and looked at the items, belongings of several people he had once known.

"I'm sorry it's been so long," he said quietly.

----

"I don't know how to react to what you did back in Omashu, Lee," Sokka finally confessed. "You've had me so confused lately. I've been starting to get feelings for you that I shouldn't. You're my friend."

Lee nodded, lowering his head in disappointment. "I haven't thought of you as a friend in a long while. I thought some of the things you've done meant that you thought the same way."

Sokka sighed. "I don't know what to think, Lee. Just…give me some time, ok?"


	17. Portents in Dreams

**A/N: First things first. Congratz to frederick'francaise for correctly guessing where Nioh-An and Huaike crossed over from. These two are none other than Mitsukake and Amiboshi from the anime series Fushigi Yuugi (if you haven't seen it, I don't recommend watching it. Read the manga. It was much better). As promised, I will write something just for you. I tried making a long chapter like you requested, but found I couldn't. o.o;; I'll try next chapter, I promise. Anyway, this idea struck me some time during the morning (I've been sick all day, fever dreams ftw), so I hope you guys like it. To FireChildSlytherine: No, this is not an MPreg story. I never really liked the idea of MPreg, and can only tolerate it in small doses. Once again, thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

_It was hot, almost unbearably so, but Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation, was used to heat by now. The volcanoes of his homeland and days at sea wearing full battle armor had seen to that. But this wasn't the sea, the heat wasn't the sun, and he wasn't near any sort of volcano. The heat was overhead, an enormous streak of flame that seemed to grow day by day, almost rivaling the moon with its brilliance at night. It was a comet, and the heat was its power, feeding Zuko like an adrenaline rush never could. He knew this comet. It was almost sacred to his people. Fire Lord Sozin had discovered this comet and named it after himself, a testament to his great power._

_Oh, but if that Fire Lord only knew. The power running through him felt so elegant, so divine, and so…erotic. It was everything to Zuko. He reached his hands to the sky, to get more of this brilliant power into him, and as he did, he saw more people around him, doing the exact same thing. It was Azula, his uncle Iroh, the man Huaike, the prison warden in Capital City, Aang, his mother, and hundreds, if not thousands of other Fire benders, all around him, their hands stretched to the sky, reaching, yearning._

_Calling. He realized it now. They were not trying to get to the comet, but rather bring it to them. All in tandem, the Fire benders began to lower their arms. More power coursed through his veins, and Zuko began feeling alive once again, but the comet stayed on its course. Again, they reached for the sky and brought their arms down. Over and over again, like a tide rolling over itself. After what seemed like an eternity of doing this, the comet began to change course, making him stronger as it came closer, and still they repeated their pattern, over and over again, until it began to grow larger, almost blotting out the moon, giving the night sky a deadly orange tinge._

_They still continued with what they were doing, and too late, Zuko realized what was happening. The comet breached the atmosphere, pulling clouds in its wake. And then, with a cataclysmic eruption, the comet struck the earth, killing many in its path, setting fire to the world, he included. His skin began to burn, a feeling he was all too familiar with, but never at this scale. His skin seemed to melt as it changed into the ugly and angry red as the scar tissue around his left eye, and all the Fire Nation prince could do was scream._

-----

Sokka jerked awake as pained screams pierced his pleasant dreams. He looked around, panicked, trying to see what was wrong. Katara had already awakened and had run to one of the sources of the screaming, Aang. His voice wasn't the only one, though. Sokka turned his head from Aang, and saw, with heart-wrenching fear, that Lee had been screaming, as well. Sokka bolted from his sleeping bag, nearly tumbling over both Toph and Lee in the process. He fell to his knees, and without thinking, grabbed the screaming boy in his arms.

"Shh," Sokka comforted, running a hand against the hard, burned skin of the former prince of the Fire Nation. "It's ok, Lee. It's just a nightmare. Come on, wake up!" he pleaded desperately, his heart aching with every scream that the boy issued. Lee's eyes snapped open then, his eyes full of fear, desperation, and pain.

"Help me, Sokka!" he screamed out. "It burns! It hurts so much!" Tears were streaming down the boy's face, and his breath came out in pants.

"You're fine Lee!" Sokka insisted, hugging Lee tighter. "Everything's fine! Please, calm down." Sokka brought the boy closer to him, trying to comfort him. "Everything's fine." He repeated softly. Lee slowly began to calm down, and eventually, the cries began to subside, as did Aang's. Sokka smiled at the boy, who was watching him as if Sokka was an apparition, something that would go away if he moved. Sobs still wracked Lee's body, though. "It was only a dream," Sokka said again, trying to reaffirm everything he said, and for the second time in the same amount of weeks, Lee kissed Sokka. This time, however, was different. The first kiss was a peck on the cheek, a proverbial test of the waters. This one however, was far more impassioned as Lee tried to convey the emotions flooding him right now. Fear, panic, the need for comfort.

This time, however, Sokka responded, kissing Lee back, letting the boy know that he was there, that he had nothing to worry about. When at last they parted, Sokka looked into Lee's eyes tenderly, tears now welling up in his eyes. "Don't ever scare me like that again, Lee. I thought you'd hurt yourself again." He hugged Lee closer to him, the boy's head coming to rest on his shoulder.

"It was terrible, Sokka," Lee whispered into his ear. "It felt so real. All the power— it felt like nothing I've ever felt before. And then there was nothing but pain. It was like when my father punished me, but worse. My whole body, everything was on fire. I couldn't bear it." Lee started sobbing again, but Sokka started rubbing his back.

"It's ok, Lee," he said again for the hundredth time that night. "It was just a dream. It can't hurt you, not for real." He kissed the boy's ear tenderly.

Lee pulled back, though he wanted to stay like that. "We need to get to the Western Air Temple. Soon."

-----

Nioh-An held Huaike in much the same way Sokka was holding Lee and Katara was holding Aang at that particular moment in time. Ty Lee watched from a distance, her eyes wide with fear. Nioh-An was stroking the man's hair, his eyes closed As Nioh-An cried uncontrollably. "What's wrong love?" Nioh-An finally asked as Huaike's body stilled.

"It was the dream," Huaike told the man. "Sozin's Comet was near us. I felt so alive, so powerful in that dream. I was with other Fire benders. People I knew, and people I heard about. They were all around me, feeling like I did, and we all wanted more. So we called the comet to us. Only when it came, it destroyed everything. It was so hot. I was burning alive, An."

"What does it mean?" Nioh-An asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be good," he told the man.

-----

Iroh had awakened in much the same way as Lee, Huaike, and Aang, although he recovered much quicker than the other three Fire Benders had. He looked out of the porthole of the Tribe vessel he'd been upon for the past few weeks, headed to the Western Air Temple. Far away, Sozin's comet blazed, an orange pinprick in the sky, much farther away than it had been in his nightmare.

Hakoda was nearby, as were Bato, Akiko, and a few Water Tribe warriors. All were looking at Iroh, scared out of their wits. "Iroh, is everything alright?" Hakoda asked.

Iroh didn't seem to hear him, still staring out of the porthole, transfixed on the comet streaking through the sky. "This does not bode well," he said to no one.

-----

Not far from Aang and the others, Jeong-Jeong and his men were gathering their wits. Those without the power to bend tried to calm the others. Eventually, order was restored, though no one could get to sleep after what had happened.

Jeong-Jeong was out among his men, making sure everyone was alright. He himself had experienced the dream as well, and knew just how distressed the others were. He knew what was happening.

"We need to take action," he ordered as everyone moved to the center of the temporary home they had made.

----

Fire Lord Azula did not wake. Neither did much of the Fire bender populace inside the Fire Nation or inside the army. Their loyalties still lied with Azula. The Fire Nation slept fitfully that night. True, there were some people that had awakened that night in the Fire Nation, screaming, but one cannot expect one hundred percent loyalty from every subject.

Their dreams were of the comet, but when they called it to Earth; they were wrapped in a loving warmth, something akin to a thick blanket on a cold night.

-----

"I know what it means," Lee told the others. It had been more than an hour since the chilling nightmare which had awakened Lee and Aang. No one could go back to sleep, so instead, they started a fire and gathered around it. No one was very close to the fire, though, especially not Aang or Lee. Sokka still held onto Lee, his head on the other boy's shoulder, a sign that he was possibly past his reservations about Lee. Katara had shot confused looks at the two ever since the Fire bender and the Avatar had calmed down, not having caught the kiss that the two had shared. "We have to inform the fleet."

"Can you inform us, first?" Toph asked. Lee nodded and began.

"I'm not entirely sure, but this is what I think. Fire benders draw their power from the sun, the stars, themselves, and other sources of fire. Also, the more Fire benders there are in an area, the more strength we have. Sozin's comet is probably the largest source of fire out there, next to the sun. That's why Aang and I have been more powerful recently."

"We know this," Katara told the boy. "We don't need the review." Sokka glared at his sister, but didn't say anything.

"I think…I think my sister might do something drastic when Sozin's Comet is the closest it is to the Earth. In the dream, all the Fire benders in the world were calling the comet. We wanted it's power. But when it came, it killed everything. I think my sister may do something like this. Right now, the only thing in the way of my sister is the rebellions started by the Earth and Water benders. She'll be willing to do anything to get her way, even genocide." Lee finished and looked down.

"Why would she do that?" Katara asked. "I know your sister is cruel, but no one can be that cruel."

"Can they, Katara?" Aang asked bitterly. Everyone looked at the monk, surprised. He hadn't said anything since Katara had calmed him down. "Lord Sozin didn't seem to have a problem with it when he wiped out the Air Nomads."

"Yeah, but-."

"But nothing, Katara," Lee cut in. "I know my family. I know what my sister is capable of. She takes _pleasure_ in watching people suffer. Doing this would be nothing more than wiping out the opposition in her eyes. I don't think my father had thought of this, but this…this is definitely up Azula's alley. And now that she's the Fire Lord, she has the resources to do it."

"Well, I guess we can send a message to the fleet then, if you think it's more than a dream," she told him. "We're close to Aunt Wu's village now, anyway. We can go there and see if she's seen anything recently."

"Good idea, Katara," Aang chimed in. Sokka, however, gave out a long, drawn out groan right in Lee's ear, much to his displeasure.

"Not her," Sokka complained. "I don't trust her one bit. While I do have a healthy dose of the supernatural belief crap nowadays, I still think she's a fraud. 'You will suffer great misfortune, most of it by your own hand.' You can tell I'm clumsy, just looking at me."

"Not to disagree about your clumsiness, Sokka, but who's Aunt Wu?" Toph asked.

"A stupid woman who likes the way her crap stinks," Sokka stated.

"I thought she was very wise," Katara argued. "After all, the village didn't get destroyed, just like she said."

"That was because we changed the prediction!" Sokka shouted at her. "That village would have been toast if we didn't do anything."

"But because we did, her prediction came true," Katara shot back.

"So, are you as confused as I am?" Toph asked Lee, who nodded in return. This exchange went back and forth until Lee started getting a headache from Sokka shouting in his ear.

"Enough!" Lee shouted at the two, silencing them. "I know what I saw, and I don't need some stupid fortune teller confirming what both Aang and I experienced." Sokka blew a triumphant raspberry at Katara, who glared back. "But if it makes Katara feel any better, we'll visit this woman tomorrow."

"Great," Sokka muttered.

-----

"Welcome, Avatar!" Aunt Wu exclaimed as they entered her place of business. A young woman walked out of the house, giggling excitedly as she passed. "I've been expecting you. I have great and terrible news to pass on." She looked at Lee and Toph warmly, nodding to each of them in acknowledgement. "And welcome, Toph Bei Fong and Prince Zuko. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Wait," Toph exclaimed suspiciously. "How do you know us?"

"I have seen you in dreams, and heard your names spoken," Aunt Wu replied.

"Either that, or she looked at those wanted posters in town and recognized you guys," Sokka said. Aunt Wu glared at him, but otherwise ignored the comment.

"Come, all of you. For this news is of great importance to you all," she said.

"This way please," Meng, Aunt Wu's assistant requested.

They all followed the girl, who led them into a dimly lit room, whose only source of light was a small fire burning steadily in the center. Quickly, they sat around the fire with Aunt Wu across from them. "I am sure that you, Aang, and you, Prince Zuko, already know of what's in store for the future."

"Yes," Aang told the woman.

"Please, call me Lee," he told the woman. "And yes."

The woman nodded and continued. "I had the dream as well, but did not feel the effects as a Fire bender I had met earlier today had. I saw the world being burned alive, but I was not in the great conflagration. I myself sat on a mountain, and saw the whole dream transpire. As the fire burned, a great beast rose from the flames, a bird unlike any I have seen before. The bird slowly flapped its wings, putting the fire out, and when the fire died, the bird disappeared. When it had gone, the Avatar remained."

"So that would mean…" Aang trailed off.

"I do not know," Aunt Wu told him. "What I do know is that you have greater role than I have imagined. The final battle will be a bloody one, and you must be ready, at all costs. That is all I have seen."

"But, is there anything else?" Katara asked, scared. "Was Aang dead?"

Aunt Wu closed her eyes and shook her head. "I cannot say."


	18. The Western Air Temple

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a long time, but at last we have a chapter update! Thanks for patiently waiting, and the reviews, and words of encouragement. So, at last, we have a new chapter. I'm not making promises about the next one, because it seems I die if I do. So, hope you enjoy the chapter! I love all of you! You inflate my ego!**

It was a bright, clear day in Capital City, and throughout the Fire Nation, all anyone could talk about was the mysterious dream. At first, it was minor outbreaks of conversations, passing mentions in the talks of everyday life. That all soon changed, though, when one Fire bender relayed the exact same dream to his brother or sister. As the discovery dawned upon more and more benders, a figurative wildfire spread throughout the country, and before anyone could quell it, everyone was talking about this prophetic dream.

As the sun slowly made its ascent into the high sky above, signs began to be placed throughout the city. Fire Lord Azula would be making her first public appearance since announcing the expulsion of rebel forces from the capital. These posters brought up a stir of whispered commotion in everyone. What could this all mean? Was this dream a sign of something larger?

That day, hundreds of people gathered in the Imperial Square. Everywhere, Fire Nation soldiers were posted, making sure that any insurgencies would be quelled or apprehended quickly. The Battle of the Eclipse was a lesson learned quickly, and everyone was suspicious of their fellow man. The crowed talked amongst themselves, a dull roar that echoed off of the large palatial structures and redoubled back onto the Capital City denizens.

The roar was pierced by a loud and hearty call of a horn, and the surprisingly loud voices of Fire Lord Azula's top advisors, the twin crones Li and Lo. "Citizens of the Fire Nation!" they began in unison. "Our great ruler, Fire Lord Azula comes to address you!" Fervent cheers rose from the crowd, almost drowning out the women above them.

The cheers didn't last long however, as a shadow moved forward from behind them. It was Azula, dressed in the elaborate armor traditional of the Fire Lord for centuries. In her hair was a single adornment, a golden comb in the shape of the Fire Nation's flame symbol, the symbol of leadership in the Fire Nation. The very sight of their leader brought the crowd to relative silence, subdued by the unnatural imposition of Azula.

"Citizens of the Fire Nation!" she began. "Last night, I, like you, had a strange dream. A comet, named after my honored ancestor Fire Lord Sozin, was called down to us here, on Earth, where our power increased a hundredfold, each one of us gaining the cosmic power of the fire from space. I have summoned you to this square for this reason: This dream shall become reality!" She paused as the crowd began cheering again.

"This task will not be easy, and for this dream to become reality, I will need the support of every capable fire bender in this nation, man, woman, and child, to become a part of this project. I realize now the importance of this comet! We will become greater and stronger than we ever were, and show the world just how great we truly are!"

Rare does someone so powerful, so coldly intelligent and creative, become a leader of a large amount of people. But when these rare instances occur, great things happen. Whether these things will become for the benefit of the people, or bring it to its knees, remains to be seen.

--

"Hey there, Sokka. Can I talk to you?"

Sokka turned around from where he'd been helping Aang and Toph put their belongings onto the back of Appa and looked at his sister curiously. There was concern in her eyes, and an odd look of confusion. "Sure," he said. "What's up?"

"Can I talk to you…alone?" she questioned. He nodded, letting her lead him into a corner of the courtyard before Aunt Wu's home. She looked around nervously before speaking again. "Sokka, I've been noticing some weird things lately."

"Like what?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"Well, it's just…How do I say this?" She looked down for a moment before continuing again. "Are you…Do you like Lee?" After she said this, she began blushing furiously, as did Sokka, who began to speak in a rushed tone furiously.

"What d- how do you- _Lee_?" He lowered his head.

"I mean, after those two had that dream, you were sticking pretty close to him. Now, I'm not saying that you can't do that, or anything. I just want to know if I'm right, or if I'm just seeing things." Not too far off, a loud snort was heard from Toph.

"No, Katara," Sokka said with a sigh. "You're right. I mean, I didn't realize it until then, but yeah, I like Lee." After this was said, a weight seemed to almost visibly rise from Katara's shoulders.

"Thanks, Sokka. Man, I saw weeks ago, but you know, I wasn't sure, and didn't want to embarrass you or anything!" She was positively beaming as she said this, hugging Sokka fiercely.

"Wait a minute!" Sokka said, a little too loudly. "You _knew_ about this the whole time and didn't say anything? _I_ didn't know a few weeks ago!"

"That's because you're dense, Sokka," Katara told him. "Now get back to work."

As Sokka made his way back to Appa, he noticed immediately that Toph was on the floor, laughing like a madwoman. "What's your problem?" he asked as he neared her.

"That was perfect, Sokka!" she said between fits of giggles. "Oh man, I just wish I could see. It would have made it _so_ much more entertaining." He kicked her as he passed.

--

They flew throughout the day, and as night approached, they settled down in a cove by the sea, where high tide couldn't reach them. Lee started a fire, and the five of them settled into their evening routine, going about setting up camp for the night. As soon as everyone was settled down, light chatter filled the cove.

"So, guess what I found out today?" Katara prompted after a while. The others looked at her with interest, willing to hear what the voice of reason had to say.

"What is it?" Aang asked. Katara looked at him with a wicked grin before continuing.

"Alright. Sokka and Lee totally like each other!" Silence greeted her exclamation.

"We know," Toph said after a while. "We've known for a while now."

"Oh," Katara said, disappointed. Her face fell and she blushed slightly. "The one time I have good gossip material and it's already been gossiped about."

"You also usually wait until the people you're gossiping about are gone before you gossip about them," Toph informed the girl. "Just so you know."

"And you can have that opportunity right now," Sokka said to them. "Lee, care to join me for a walk?" The other boy looked up from his position where he'd been lying down and nodded, getting up.

"Aang, tend the fire," Lee ordered. Aang groaned loudly as the Fire bender stood up to follow Sokka.

--

The night was a chilly one, the autumnal weather finally really kicking in. Lee shivered slightly, rubbing his arms thoroughly as they walked. The night was clear, and high above them, Sozin's comet streaked lazily across the sky, now much larger than the first time the two had spotted the celestial object on the South Pole.

"So, I've really been thinking about…things lately," Sokka said uncomfortably as they got far enough away that he was confident that Toph couldn't hear them. "And…well, it's been nice, being out here, getting to know you better. And I'm really starting to like you."

"I like you, too, Sokka," Lee said quietly.

"Yeah. Well, it's just that I've been really getting attached to you and all, and it becomes more and more apparent every day that this is a war we're in. I don't want to be out there one day, in the middle of battle to find you dead, forever regretting that you know…we didn't go on and see if…there could be something between us, Lee." The two were stopped now, and Sokka was looking at Lee with a strange look in his eyes. "I already lost my chance with Yue and Suki. I…I don't want to lose that chance with you, too."

"Sokka…" Lee trailed off. "I-,"

"No, let me finish," Sokka told him. "Do you want to be just friends? Or more than that? Because, I'd be glad to be…you know, with you."

Lee moved closer to Sokka, and wrapping his arms around him in a firm embrace, he kissed him, softly. Sokka slowly began kissing back, warmth spreading between the two as they continued on. At last they parted, each looking into each other's eyes lovingly. To them, in that moment, only they existed.

"Yeah," Lee told him softly. "I could do that."

--

The four of them set off early in the morning, arriving at the Western Air Temple. It was a marvel of architectural design, the buildings hanging from a cliff ceiling upside down, with no support below. Sokka had a minor feeling of Vertigo as they landed, but got over it quickly once he started walking around.

Almost immediately they discovered that the others had arrived several days before them, with more forces arriving by the day. Many had stories of narrowly escaping Fire Nation scouts and warships, most by just the hair on their necks. Sokka listened and told his own, omitting the more romantic ones.

Sometime during the evening, Chief Hakoda summoned the leaders of each group that had arrived at the Air Temple. Assembled were the group traveling with Aang, Chief Hakoda, Iroh, the elderly Huu of the Foggy Swamp Tribe, The Boulder, Jeong-Jeong, who had a long argument with the others before he was even allowed in the settlement, Tyro of the Earth Kingdom, Akiko of the Kyoshi Warriors, and General Sitka of the Northern Water Tribe.

"Things have become very grave," Iroh began once they were all settled down. "By now you should all know the dreams that have occurred to my nephew, Jeong-Jeong, his men, and I." Everyone nodded. "Spies in the Capital have discovered that this dream may indeed come to pass, as Azula has given an order to march to Tachikawa Valley, bringing along every capable Fire bender in the nation."

"Our plan is to—."

His speech was cut off as a young Earth Kingdom soldier ran into the room in which they were assembled, looking distraught. "Sorry to interrupt your meeting, but two Fire Nationals and an Earth Kingdom mercenary have entered the camp. They say they wish to speak to you!"


	19. Author's note

Just letting you guys know, after a two-year-long hiatus, I'm now considering starting this story back up. Don't holkd your breath, however. I need to figure out where I'm going to take this. Understand, I was writing this on the fly and may not know how to handle it now. So, hopefully you'll get a new chapter soon. 


End file.
